Visiones Oscuras
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: (Terminado)Spin off de "Ya no Soy lo que Era". Quin, miembro de la tripulación de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, comienza a tener visiones con respecto a Lucy, a Fairy Tail en general, pero estas visiones contienen mucho dolor, tristeza y muerte. E incluso...la aparición de un enemigo nuevo quien la pregunta es ¿Quien de Fairy Tail es el enemigo? (Capítulo 10: Verdad y Destino)
1. Capítulo 1: La visión de la Armadura

Bueno este fic es un Spin Off de él fic de "Ya No Soy lo que Era" Osea una historia alterna, que va a conectar a la trama de la segunda temporada, aqui la protagonista sera mi OC: Quin, quien vera visiones algo...oscuras, relacionado con la trama del anterior fic y la segunda temporada que viene, tendra algunas pistas para lo que viene en la siguiente temporada, les invito a checar el fic "Ya No Soy lo que Era" para poder entender más, así que vamos a darle con esto. No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni sus personajes, lo uso sin lucro y solo porque me gusta, Quin y otros Oc y otros nombres me pertenecen.

**Visiones Oscuras.**

* * *

_Erza POV_

No tengo otra elección, tengo que hacerlo por mí y ya no puedo retractarme de esta decisión ¿Qué puedo hacer? Fácil, tomar la armadura y ponérmela y terminar con esto, ya no quiero sufrir más y ya no quiero ser la molestia de nadie. Ni del gremio, ni de mis amigos y ni de Jellal.

La armadura está enfrente de mí, puedo escuchar sus susurros, las voces me hablan y me dicen "Tómala" "No te retractes" Podía sentir la energía maligna en el templo, las almas perdidas de los que intentaron tomarla y fracasaron, el frio abismal en el aire y las goteras por la incesante lluvia. Vine de Magnolia a reclamar esta armadura, quien dicen que puede cumplir un deseo si la persona está lista para sacrificar algo valioso, pase por las trampas y enemigos de este templo y ahora estoy aquí, con tierra en mi cara y mi desesperación al máximo, pero ya no me importa eso. Tome el casto primero, un casco con dos largos cuernos, como el del mismo demonio color escarlata y tenía forma de un ser oscuro, un color negro y hecho de oro. "El Oro Negro" es un material oscuro muy resistente como el mismo acero más fuerte de todos. Fue cuando al ver el casco, este me pregunto algo "¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Yo estaba helada por esa voz siniestra y oscura que me hablaba, solo mirándola como si nada pensé en lo que quería por fin, lo que más anhelaba en la vida.

"Quiero que todo sea como antes…tener paz con el gremio, tener a mis amigos…tener el amor de Jellal y sobre todo…a mi amiga Lucy conmigo"

"Si quieres que tu deseo se cumpla, debes abandonar algo a cambio…" Esa voz de miedo me llamaba aún más y solo podía verla con ese mismo terror, estaba dispuesta a hacer este sacrificio, así que levante el casco por arriba de mi cabeza para ponérmelo y…afrontarlo, pero en eso ellos llegaron.

-¡ERZA NO LO HAGAS!- Grito esa voz, esa voz tan conocida y puede ver que eran ellos, me habían seguido.

-¿Gray? ¿Natsu?- Solo dije sus nombres con mucho interés y aun sosteniendo el casco.

-¡ERZA NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA POR FAVOR! ¡SUELTA EL CASCO!- Natsu me grito con todas sus fuerzas haciéndome entrar en "Razón" Pero ya había tomado mi decisión y volví a ver el casco.

-¡ERZA!- Natsu me siguió gritando, pero cada vez lo escuchaba menos, porque el casco me hablaba, me decía "Hazlo" Gray fue el que esta vez me grito.

-No lo hagas Erza, piensa en los demás.- "Los demás" esas personas tan hipócritas ¿Por qué pensar en los demás cuando ellos no lo han hecho por mí? ¿Qué caso tiene hacerlo? Gray…eres un hipócrita.

-¡SIEMPRE SON LOS DEMÁS ¿VERDAD?! ¿CUANDO ALGUIEN HA HECHO LAS COSAS POR MI? ¿CUÁNDO ALGUIEN ME HA DEFENDIDO Y NO SER YO LA QUE LOS ESTE PROTEGIENDO?- Les grite con mucha rabia y el casco solo me "veía" estaba más convencida de lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a usarlo, pero Natsu una vez más abrió su boca.

-Erza por favor, estas confundiendo las cosas, todos te hemos apoyado, todos te hemos dado la mano e incluso te hemos cuidado ¡Piensa bien lo que dices por favor!- Natsu trato de razonar conmigo…pero él era el menos indicado para hacerlo, como te odio Natsu, por alejar a Lucy de nuestro lado.

-¿COMO TU LO HICISTE AL VIOLAR A LUCY? ¿CÓMO LA ALEJASTE DE NOSOTROS?- Dije la verdad, la verdad que quizás duele, pero era justo decirlo, Natsu se quedó helado como el propio acero del casco, Natsu se sentía del asco al recordar a Lucy y esa maldita violación…tenía que hacerlo pagar.

-Erza, podemos arreglar las cosas unidos, no lo hagas por favor.- Gray trato de detenerme con esas palabras y casi lo hizo rogándome, pero ya no podía aguantar más esta situación e hice lo correcto.

-Ya no Gray…ya no puedo seguir con esto.- Fueron mis últimas palabras como la vieja Erza Scarlet y me puse casco sin que nadie me detuviera.

-¡NO!

El poder, el poder el casco comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo por completo, un poder oscuro, un poder tan tenebroso que haría incluso temer a los magos más fuertes, podía sentirlo, la magia ancestral de la armadura entraba en mí, me hacía ver todo mi sufrimiento. Mi infancia una mierda total, ser una esclava en la torre, ser "la protectora" de Fairy Tail, ser un asco de amiga con Lucy, ser una estúpida al pensar que Jellal me amaba para únicamente enterarme que no fue así, sino que se había acostado con Ultear y no solo eso…mandando mis sentimientos al demonio, ya no más, solo quiero terminar con esto y la armadura lo hará por mí. Un brillo negro inundo el templo y después solo había oscuridad eterna, solo veía oscuridad, podía sentirla, podía oírla, podía hablar. Me levante con cuidad para notar que ya no tenía la armadura clásica, sino una nueva armadura, hecha de un metal muy resistente de un color negro azulado, como la noche, las hombreas tenían picos muy filosos, mis antebrazos cubiertos de puro metal con pinchos en mis nudillos que cubrían mis puños y no solo eso, también en un movimiento podía sacar dos cuchillas enormes de mis antebrazos, tenía mi falda azul todavía pero mis botas ahora eran metálicas y pesada, pero a la vez ligeras, las botas me llegaban hasta la parte baja de la rodilla, me sentía como una nueva yo…pero lo más importante de todo era que mis ojos eran rojos, como la propia sangre, me gire a ver a Natsu y a Gray, viéndome con horror, con miedo, con tristeza. Si, así quiero que me vean de ahora en adelante, como su peor pesadilla, siento las ganas de torturarlos hasta morir y si este mundo me dio las espaldas…entonces la conquistare con mi puño.

-Erza…no no puede ser, dime que no es cierto.- Gray se me acerco con rapidez mientras yo solo lo veía, me sentía tan…tranquila, podía sentir la paz que quería, pero sobre todo…la sangre.

-Gray…- Solo susurre su nombre mientras él me miraba a los ojos con tristeza y decepción, yo no iba a permitir, que me trataran como una niña a la que le tengan que dar lastima, hice aparecer la arma principal de la armadura: La Oz del Caos.

-Muere.- Mis últimas palabras para Gray quien no vio como le atravesé la punta filosa de la Oz en su pecho, solo lo veía mirarme mientras yo, solo me reía, lo siento Juvia, pero Gray es un hipócrita por igual.

-¡ERZA!- Natsu vio como mate a Gray sin decir nada ni mucho menos poder moverse, quite mi Oz de su cuerpo ya frio y lo tire por la escalera, Natsu trato de llegar a mí, pero yo fui más rápida que él.

-Hola Natsu…- Aparecí detrás de él mientras miraba a Gray muerto, podía sentir su miedo, el miedo que verme así, pero ya no importa ya.

-Le hare un favor a Lucy…muere bastardo.- Clave mi Oz en su pecho, la hoja completa atravesó su cuerpo con facilidad, Natsu ni se defendió, solo tenía esa mirada de miedo. Ahora que veo que mis "Compañeros" están muertos, ya nada puede detenerme ahora, conquistare este lugar con puño de hierro y quien se me oponga, hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños…les cortare la cabeza.

* * *

**Despierta.**

-¡AH!- Una chica albina de cabello largo grito por toda su habitación, estaba sudando en frio, había tenido una pesadilla muy horrible pero se sentía muy real, muy perturbadora, la chica de ojos pantanosos solo miraba a quien o a que abrazar, no tenía por qué ver o vivir ese sueño, fue cuando una chica pelirrosa entro corriendo al cuarto de su amiga para ver si todo estaba bien.

-¿Quin? ¿Estás bien? Dios estas sudando ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Rin tocando la frente de su amiga quien estaba descansando después de realizar su técnica de la teletranspotación astral, Quin solo la miro y no la quiso preocupar.

-Nada, solo un mal sueño es todo.- Respondió la albina sentándose en el borde su cama con tranquilidad pero a la vez alterada, Rin empezó a preocuparse demasiado.

-¿Estas bien Quin? Me estas asustando.- Dijo la ojiazul mirando a Quin tensa a más lo que daba, la albino no quería preocupar a Rin, por lo que le tuvo que mentir.

-No, no es nada Rin, enserio.- Dijo la albina con una sonrisa en su rostro más natural, Rin no estaba conforme con esa señal, pero no quería indagar más, ella quiere que Quin se lo digiera cuando estuviera lista para hablar.

-No me asustes así Quin, mejor descansa y piensa cosas felices ¿Ok?- Dijo Rin en la puerta regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga para que se sintiera mejor, Quin solo asintió y la pelirrosa salió dejando a la albina con sus pensamientos, ella quería descubrir que paso y porque lo vio, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas pero conocían a Lucy empezó a temer lo peor.

"_¿Qué fue eso? Fue tan real, la sangre, la maldad fueron tan reales y…los mato, les corto la cabeza y…Dios ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué lo vi? Sera que Lucy. Tengo que hablar con ella."_

* * *

**En Medio de la Oscuridad**

Más allá de Magnolia, en un lugar que no figura en el mapa ni los clandestinos, se encuentra muy oculto en el bosque solitario, el templo de Caos, el último lugar de todo Fiore, al que solo van los suicidas, aquellos que buscan el mayor tesoro de ese templo y que han muerto con por conseguirlo, un templo en forma de calavera, esconde el mayor secreto de todos, en el altar más alto y pasando por las trampas, se encuentra una vieja armadura grande pero que tiene un gran poder en su interior, junto con el casco en forma de demonio con rubíes siendo los "Ojos" aquella armadura esta maldita, sacando a relucir el mayor miedo, alimentándose de los temores de su portador, mejor conocida…como la Armadura Reina del Caos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Carta a la Soledad

Y aquí nuevamente el segundo capítulo de este spin off del fic que a muchos les gusto y pues veremos más visiones en un futuro no tan lejano o tal vez si, quizás en la segunda temporada qué ya vendrá pronto y pues vamos a darle con el capítulo ya que introducire a Lucy, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

Quin POV

Me recosté nuevamente en mi cama para poder descansar un poco y es que no era para menos. Está muy preocupada por aquella visión, siendo tan real que sencillamente podía sentir el dolor de esa chica, como tomo esa decisión tan arriesgada y matando a sus amigos, pero podía sentir soledad, una soledad enorme en su corazón y aun así no entendía por qué lo vi, suspiro pesadamente para descansar y reponerme después de la teletrasnportación astral, incluso ganándome el sueño otra vez, podía sentir los brazos de Morfeo rodeándome y poder descansar, o eso creí.

* * *

Nidia POV

La luna brilla con toda intensidad esta noche, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué sentirá la luna? Tan hermosa, pero tan solitaria, no puedo creer que haya pasado ya tanto que me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida, si no te hubiera conocido? Fabio…

Salgo del balcón de mi cuarto de huéspedes para entrar a la habitación y pienso en todo lo que me pasó en estos días, aquella invitación que me llego hace apenas tres días…no sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra a él. Me senté en la mesa de madera y comencé a escribir, le doy las gracias a Lucy quien me enseñó a expresar mis sentimientos con mayor frecuencia, espero que venga con su pequeño Lucio, el chico me agrada, se parece en todo a su padre, pero con la actitud de su madre. La luna brillaba con gran intensidad y yo…expresando mis más íntimos sentimientos.

* * *

"_Capitán…o más bien Fabio, mi amado Fabio, sé que cuando leas esta carta ya será muy tarde, pero es mejor que te enteres ahora que estamos juntos y no cuando tú, bueno, ya sabes. Lo siento mucho, siento haber sido un egoísta y una ciega, lo siento mucho, es mi culpa de haber arruinado todo, fue mi culpa haber separado a la tripulación, fue mi egoísmo quien la separo y después de la batalla final contra Forge, yo no sabía que hacer al final. Aunque ganamos, al mismo tiempo perdimos, perdimos nuestra amistad y confianza entre todos y cada uno tomo caminos separados. Evans decidió irse a White Fish para descansar, Hayes y Rin han formado una familia, incluso James y Quin hicieron sus vidas separados, pero yo...no pude hacerlo, cuando lo vi partir a Alta Mar, no podía evitar llorar de verlo ahí, en el barco alejándose del puerto y con las esperanza de que volviera por mí, pero no fue así, usted ya había elegido su vida, una vida con aquella chica azabache, mi rival y mi amiga, Kasumi. Los puedo ver apenas como ella estaba abrazándolo por detrás y solo quería gritarle ¡YO TE AMO! Pero no quería causarle ningún problema y la verdad es que yo no podría arruinarle su vida con ella a su lado, por lo que…le di mi bendición y una vida llena de paz y piratería, ahora con Kasumi a su lado…Me prometí a mí misma no llorar, porque estoy feliz por ella y por ti Fabio, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar que si se lo hubiera dicho antes de luchar con Forge, tal vez las cosas seria diferentes, pero ya para que vivir en el pasado, cuando ya todo está hecho. Mi motivo de esta carta es simple, vine a desearle suerte en su boda, aquí en Portland, mi lugar de nacimiento y solo quiero decirle…gracias por hacer de mi vida, la más grandiosa aventura de todas y tan solo quiero desearle suerte…"_

_Con Amor: Nidia._

* * *

Termine de escribir la carta y puse con delicadeza mi pluma cerrando el libro, estaba cansada, agotada y mis fuerzas se iban, necesitaba dormir y mis lágrimas salían aun, no podía evitarlo, me era imposible afrontarlo y más así. Me recosté en la cama para poder dormir y mañana…esperar lo que viniera.

-Adiós…mi Fabio.- Fueron mis últimas palabras en esa noche y caí dormida, con mi corazón dolido y mis lágrimas frías, mañana vería a Fabio Heartfilia y a su esposa…Kasumi Heartfilia.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Evans POV

Estoy preocupado por Nidia, no ha llegado a la catedral y ya va a empezar la ceremonia. Solo veía al Capitán nervioso, no podía creer que se casaría con la Dragón Slayer, pero me da gusto por él, pero Nidia no ha llegado y es su madrina. Me separe de los demás diciéndoles que iría a buscar a Nidia sin alterar al Capitán ni a Kasumi. Salí de la catedral rápidamente, no era normal en ella ausentarse y mucho menos en un día especial para Fabio, llegue a donde se hospedaba y entre para llegar a su cuarto, toque varias veces, pero abría, me preocupe al máximo y rompí la puerta. Para cuando ingrese al cuarto, vi que todo estaba ordenado y la vi, estaba dormida pero me era raro, eran las 2:00 de la tarde y seguía en la cama, me acerca a ella con suavidad para no despertarla, cuando estuve enfrente de ella, trate de despertarla pero no me respondía y creí que estaba cansada por el viaje, susurre su nombre y aun así no me escucho. Toque su rostro para que me pudiera contestar cuando, pero en ese momento…estaba helado.

-¿Nidia?- Trate de despertarla, pero no me escuchaba, me angustie demasiado al sentirla tan fría.

-¡Nidia! Despierta Nidia, ¡DESPIERTA!- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero no funcionaba, trate de hacer de todo para que despertara, pero cuando me acerque a su pecho para escuchar su corazón…este dejo de sonar, no lo quería creer, no así, no podía pasar esto, no a ella ¡NO A ELLA!, su cara, sus manos. Todo su cuerpo estaba frio, sus hermosos ojos negros cerrados con marcas de lágrimas y sujetando una carta en su mano con recelo. Empecé a llorar…no, no podía pasar esto, la acerque a mi mientras estaba en la cama, en mis brazos tratando de darle calor, pero no funcionaba, podía sentir su pecho frio chocando con el mío, su tez canela ahora era tan pálida como la nieve y con un frio muy intenso, mis lágrimas rodaron hasta las suyas, la había perdido y yo era el único que lo sabía, la había perdido…a mi amiga…a mi ángel, a la única chica que he amado. Perdí a mi Nidia.

* * *

**Despierta**

Quin abrió los ojos abruptamente aun en su cama mirando esa visión, su respiración estaba muy agitada y estaba llorando, mirando como Nidia había muerto en su visión, pero no en batalla, sino de soledad y en llanto, ante poniendo su felicidad personal por la de Fabio, la albina se levantó para ir a la cubierta del barco limpiándose esas lágrimas, tenía que hablar con alguien y ese alguien era: Lucy.

"_Tengo miedo Lucy…miedo de que estas visiones lleguen tarde o temprano a nuestras vidas y a la tuya en especial. Necesito que me ayudes por favor"_

Quin comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del barco solitario pesadamente aún pensando en las dos visiones que presenció, algo nuevo en ella, estaba consiente de que al ser una gitana podía ser susceptible de ver o más bien predecir el futuro, pero mo entendía porque tenía que "predecir" esos eventos que podrían pasar, la Albina fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por cerca chica rubia que pasaba por ahí.

-Quin? Estás bien?

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3: Ejecución

Nuevo día, nuevo capítulo de las visiones de Quin, introduciendo en la historia a Lucy, ya que ella tomara un papel muy importante en este fic Spin Off del "Ya No Soy lo que Era" Así que vamos a darle con el capítulo de hoy y gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.  
**

**Ejecución**

? POV

El aire frio se filtra por todo el pasillo, un muro de piedra únicamente iluminado por las antorchas, puedo oír a los ratones huir por los pasos, las goteras cayendo suavemente y escuchando uno que otro grito de los desdichados, los locos, los presos que fueron "Enjuiciados" pero no todos son así, algunos se lo merecen y yo podría estar en ese rango después de todo lo que he hecho en este último periodo. Los guardias me dicen de todo "Ramera" "Prostituta" "Patética" "Zorra" y más de esas cosas, pero no les hago caso a estos perros sin cerebro. Me sujetan de los brazos con mis manos esposadas al frente, unas esposas que no me permiten usar magia, despojada de mis armas y de mis llaves con mi cabello alborotado y mi cara llena de cortadas menores. No trato de huir ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no podría hacerlo por las condiciones que se presentan, tras varios minutos caminando o más bien siendo empujada por los guardias, llegamos a una puerta enorme de mármol, uno de los guardias abre con llave aquella puerta, revelando una luz cegadora y en su interior, todo era opuesto al calabozo en el que estaba encerrada, una habitación grande, limpia con un estrado al frente y con varias personas en las gradas. Me empujan para entrar, camino con cuidado mientras escucho a las personas de las gradas hablar de mi persona, yo solo veo la sala mientras caminaba, un mural en el techo con ángeles y puedo observar una estatura de la justicia, al parecer había llegado el día que sabía que llegaría: Mi juicio.

Otros dos guardias me tomaron de los brazos aun esposados para ponerme en el centro de la corte o como ellos lo llaman "El Circulo de las Brujas" Donde iba a ser "Quemada" en leña verde, las esposas las aseguraron a unas cadenas al suelo, esperando que fueran ajustadas para que yo no pudiera hacer nada incluso colocándome un collar sujetado a una cadena, me tenían como si fuera un animal para su circo y diversión. El Consejo de magos estaban ahí, no los magos santos, sino las ligas menores del consejo, la mayoría los conozco por antecedentes nada honorables, puedo sentir sus miradas algo temerosas y algo frías y puedo entenderlo, en especial de él, el único que me veía con odio y desprecio, el más alto de todo el consejo, un hombre de constitución fuerte vistiendo solo la túnica blanca del consejo con cabello canoso y ojos azules, sin duda uno de los "perros" más fuertes de todo la división B del consejo, con su martillo silencio la corte, aquí empezaría mi juicio.

-Orden en la corte. El Consejo Mágico y la comunidad de los magos contra "El demonio en cuerpo de Mujer" Caso número 343, todos los asistentes por favor guardar silencio para nuestro honorable juez.- Yo solo escuchaba y observaba a los presentes, algunos incrédulos de que yo fuera juzgada y otros no. El Juez comenzó a hablar.

-Lucy Heartfilia, El Consejo Mágico la acusa de crímenes contra la sociedad y la paz de nuestra raza y de los civiles.- El juez abrió la ceremonia diciendo mi nombre, sorprendiendo a los presentes y haciendo murmullos, no creían que la "única" hija de la familia Heartfilia fuera a ser juzgada, yo solo me reí ante la prepotencia del líder del consejo, el me quería hundir de cualquier manera.

-¿Bajo qué cargos? – Le sonreí sarcásticamente haciéndolo enojar y solo mirándome con ira, causando conmoción en todos los presentes, sabía que lo que me había enseñado Fabio me iba a servir de algo.

-¡Insolente mocosa, respeta al líder del consejo!- Uno de los otros miembros del consejo hablo enojado tratando de responder mi altanería, el juez le pido guardar silencio y cuan enojado, solo continuo con esa mirada fría mientras yo solo me regodeada.

-Se le acusa de asesinato, homicidio masivo, destrucción de propiedad pública y privada, robo de reliquias antiguas y piratería, ¿Se me olvido algo, señorita?- Me pregunto con mucho acido en sus palabras, solo encogí los hombros aceptando lo dicho, pero no me quedaría callada.

-Hacerlos ver como unos inútiles.- El juez se molestó aún más por mi respuesta, todos en el consejo comenzaron a hacer un revuelo por eso, aunque sé que no me ayudara en nada por mi condición de acusada, pero no iba a permitir que me tragaran. Uno de los del Consejo se levantó, el más grande de edad y el único que tenía la cara seria y pensaba razonadamente.

-Debo de admitir, que nadie en el pasado quien no fuera Zeref, nos ha causado tantos problemas como lo has hecho tú ahora, dos años fugitiva y causas un caos total, tienes dos opciones muchacha.- Me dijo con voz seria y consiente de la situación, yo solo lo escuchaba con atención, mientras el juez bajada de su estrado para ir en dirección a mí.

-Puedes ser sentenciada ahora mismo ante todo El Consejo Mágico o…- Fue interrumpido el señor de mayor edad por el juez quien se acercó a mí, yo lo miraba con repugnancia, comenzó a tocar mi cabello con sus manos hasta tocar mi mejilla el muy lascivo, él sabía a lo que venía el maldito.

-Se mía pequeña, te juro que te protegeré de todo con mi influencia mientras que tú estarás de rodillas y pidiéndomelo con todas sus ganas…hueles a vainilla.- No aguante su tono de voz ni su presencia y le escupí en la cara con mucha rabia, no me iba a insultar de esta manera, él solo me miro con rabia y se giró a ver a los demás.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto del jurado?- Pregunto con seriedad esperando yo el veredicto, antes muerta que ser de él, todos discutían para determinar mi situación hasta por fin llegar.

-El veredicto final contra la acusada Lucy Heartfilia ha sido decidido…- Yo solo lo miraba esperando con algo de inconsciencia.

-Culpable de todos los crímenes antes dichos por la corte.- Ya lo venía venir, pero me preocupaba a la sentencia, era algo que no me tenía tranquila, pero él juez tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Entonces así será. Lucy Heartfilia la sentencio….a Muerte.- Esa palabra me tomo por sorpresa, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero no podía ser así, no podía, tenía que liberarme de cualquier modo, no podía morir ahora después de todo lo que pase para recuperar a mi hijo de la maldita de Lisanna, trate de forcejear de las cadenas y las esposas pero eran resistentes, los guardias me tomaron de los brazos y los hombros para no forcejear más. La corte comenzó a ser un revuelo, mientras el juez se me acercaba.

-Te arrepentirás de tu decisión muchachita, después de todo, te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi sobrina.- Yo seguía moviéndome sin saber de qué me estaba hablando, ¿Qué sobrina? ¿De quién hablaba? Me quitaron las cadenas únicamente para llevarme a la zona de ejecución.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunte con escepticismo, el juez revelo un extraño símbolo que tenía en su pañuelo, la imagen de un circulo celta plateado con unas alas de demonio.

-De cómo le quitaste el novio a mi sobrina, de cómo le arrebataste a su hijo…de cómo le quitaste su ojo.- Al decir esas palabras recordé entonces que estaba en la presencia de, no, no lo creía, no podía estar engañándome era imposible todo esto.

-Ese símbolo… ¿Strauss?- Trate de argumentar contra el juez pero los guardias me llevaron a la fuerza a la zona de ejecución mientras me iba a la fuerza, me dijo unas palabras que sonaban en mi mente con mucha risa.

"_No te preocupes…iré por el hijo de mi sobrina para que viva una vida placentera con ella y no te preocupes por tu hermano…él sufrirá el mismo destino."_

-¡NO ME LO VAN A ARREBATAR OTRA VEZ! ¡NO ESTA VEZ! ¡SI TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO! ¡TE MATATE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡SI TE LE ACERCAS A MI HIJO TE ARREPENTIRAS! ¡LO JURO!- Fui empujada por los cuatro guardias para enviarme a lo que sería mi ejecución, pude ver que era la horca, trate de forcejear pero me era imposible, mi magia fue inutilizada y solo podía esperar algo, un milagro, al llegar a la horca, me pusieron la cuerda en el cuello y el verdugo estaba listo.

-Sus últimas palabras…

-Púdranse en el infierno.

* * *

**Despierta**

-¿Quin? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Lucy con su tono dulce de voz mirando a la albina que tenía dolor de cabeza.

-Lucy, si estoy bien, me duele la cabeza es todo.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-De hecho iba a salir a tomar aire.

-Bueno, te acompaño no quiero que te duela la cabeza aún más.

-Gracias Lucy.

"_Esta visión ahora fue diferente…Lucy enjuiciada pero ¿Cómo es posible? Algo me está pasando, no puede ser casualidad"_

-Lucy ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo la albina con un tono de voz algo serio y preocupado atrayendo la atención de Lucy.

-Claro Quin, para eso son las amigas ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo la rubís regalándole una sonrisa a la albina quien se impresiono de la palabra de "Amigas" No era que no le gustaba esa expresión, solo que a excepción de los de la tripulación, nadie más le decía así.

-Bueno…que pasaría si…digamos… ¿Te arrestara?- Quin cerro los ojos para evitar un regaño de la rubia, pero en vez de eso.

-No te preocupes por eso Quin, hasta donde yo sé, le he perdido la pista al Consejo Mágico y dudo que me encuentre, dentro de un largo tiempo.- Dijo Lucy tranquilamente pensando en su pequeño Lucio. – Para cuando tenga a mi hijo en mis brazos otra vez y desaparezca, ya no me podrán buscar.- Complementaba la rubia dejando a Quin impresionada por la respuesta.

-Ya veo.- Contesto muy tranquila la albina caminando la parejo de Lucy, Quin tendría mucho de qué hablar con Lucy, pero la rubia se le adelanto.

-Oye ¿No has notado que Evans está muy al pendiente de Nidia?- Dijo Lucy con intereses ya que había visto a Evans muy distraído y a veces en frente de la puerta del cuarto de la castaña, Quin solo movió sus cabellos detrás de su oreja riendo.

-Es una historia algo complicada, te la contare Lucy.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 4 : El Aire Frio

Bueno lectores, nuevamente vengo con un capitulo nuevo de este fic donde son basicamente visiones de eventos futuros para la segunda temporada, alguién me pregunto si esta era la segunda temporada y pues le dijo a esa persona que no lo es, sino un intermedio, pero bueno vamos a darle con el capitulo del día de hoy. Aproximadamente serán como 10 capítulos y creo que ese todo y gracias nuevamente por su apoyo.

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

**Aire Frio**

Lucy y Quin se encontraban en la cubierta del barco a solas durante el atardecer, únicamente James tomando la ruta del barco con tranquilidad mientras que las dos chicas veían el mar con mucha calma, Lucy estaba en compañía de Quin escuchando la historia de Evans y Nidia con mucha tranquilidad y ayudando a la albina a respirar. Por otro lado Quin tenía que despejar su mente tras tres visiones nada alentadoras y de un futuro muy distante, pero que parecían cumplirse y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y ese alguien era la chica de ojos achocolatados quien la miro preocupada al no decir una sola palabra más después de la historia que platicaron amenamente.

-Quin ¿Tienes algo que te preocupa?- Pregunto Lucy tratando de ver en que pensaba en ese momento Quin al estar muy callada, la albina solo estaba mirando al vacío literalmente y suspiro con timidez.

-A decir verdad Lucy, hay algo que me preocupa pero todo paso tan rápido que no sabía a quién recurrir.- Quin fue directa al punto y mirando a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Quin?-Pregunto con interés Lucy mientras Quin solo pensaba en lo que iba a decir y con respecto a las visiones que había tenido antes.

-Tuve…una visión, varias en concreto y se presentaron todas, el día de hoy.- Quin fue sincera con ella misma y al confesar que había tenido visiones por lo menos le hacía sentir bien, solo faltaba que Lucy estuviera al tanto de ellas, mientras que las susodicha se impresiono de que Quin tuviera visiones, era como Charle y temía de que se hicieran realidad como paso el Día del Rey Dragón y que afortunadamente pudieron detener, Lucy solo espero a que Quin pudiera contarlas.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero, podía sentir esas visiones tan reales, las voces y las emociones las podía sentir, su tristeza, su soledad, su odio y soledad…la sangre, la sangre era…- Quin trataba de recordar al pie de la letra cada visión y lo que podía recordar lo podía asociar con sufrimiento, muerte, sangre, soledad y más de estos sentimientos muy fríos, incluso al borde del llanto por parte de la albina. Lucy sin decir nada abrazó a Quin con delicadeza mientras que Quin solo trataba de no llorar, la albina se aferró a Lucy de la ropa, se había desahogado.

-Quin, tranquila aquí estoy yo, si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo.- Lucy tomo un tono maternal de voz tratando de reconfortar a su amiga, mientras que Quin escuchaba con atención sus palabras, estando o tratando de estar más tranquila comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo miedo Lucy de que estas visiones se puedan hacer realidad.- Dijo entre cortada Quin mientras se despegaba de Lucy limpiándose los ojos para sentirse mejor, tranquilizando a Lucy.

-Descuida Quin, no lo harán me asegurare de eso.- Al decir esas palabras, rápidamente Quin recordó la última visión que había visto con respecto a la rubia: Su Ejecución.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!- Quin de inmediato cambio de humor y tono de voz espantando a Lucy por el grito, Quin la miro como si le reclamaba por algo.

-Quin.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Lucy por el grito de Quin, la albina se le olvido poner algo de tacto en sus palabras.

-Una de mis visiones, tenía que ver contigo y era tan real que te vi.- Quin comentaba su visión empezando por el principio parando hasta cierto punto dejando a la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

-Quin ¿Qué paso en tu visión? ¿Qué viste?- Pregunto Lucy con ese mismo nudo en la garganta, Quin no hacia contacto con los ojos de Lucy y ante la petición de Lucy, tuvo que decir el resto por más que fuera algo desalentador.

-Te vi y te sentenciaron a muerte.- Quin dijo lo que tuvo que decir, Lucy escucho aquella expresión de la albina muy seria y nada alentadora, se quedó en estado de shock incluso con sus manos temblando al escuchar eso y si esa visión era real o algo parecido, entonces era preocupante ante esto.

-Te habían atrapado y enjuiciado condenándote a la horca y luego todo se volvió negro, no pude ver más.- Quin continuo relatando la visión tratando de ser honesta con la rubia, cuando termino de hablar trato de mirar a Lucy pero la rubia estaba dándole la espalda con un nudo en la garganta, una presión en el pecho y meditándolas cosas, reflexionando las cosas con respecto a los dos años en los que Lucy paso a ser asesina y fugitiva, si el consejo la atrapaba entonces sería el fin para ella y lo peor es que todo se hubiera ido al diablo, después trato de reconectarse a la situación para ver a Quin quien se veía con preocupación, la rubia trato de no preocuparla aún más.

-Descuida Quin, si dices que eso va a pasar entonces lo evitare como sea, lo prometo, mientras tenga un hijo y a mi familia…no me pasara ahora.- Lucy le regalo a Quin una sonrisa tomando una actitud muy fuerte y determinada a conseguir que la vida de su hijo y la suya sea la más tranquila posible. Quin escucho esas palabras con mucha energía y supo que para qué era visión se cumpliera como no se podía cumplir, pasaría tiempo. Pero sin previo aviso, nuevamente sintió como su cuerpo se paralizada y su mente proyectaba algo: Una nueva visión.

* * *

**El Frio bajo la lluvia**

El aire frio se hacía presente dentro del cementerio, un día muy nublado donde la lluvia era más fría ahí mismo, las lapidas se mojaban con intensidad y solo el silencio el aire pasando congelando todo a su paso, pero dentro de ese comentario se encontraba alguien parado en frente de una lápida, mirándola como si esperaba algo de ella. Era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos mirando la lápida con mucho pesar en su cuerpo y sin importar que se esté mojando no se movería de ahí para nada, inclusos los enterradores y cuidadores del cementerio lo veían con mucho interés.

-¿Y el quien es? Lo veo visitando la tumba cada tercer día de la semana.- Pregunto uno de los cuidadores del cementerio recargado en su pala.

-Un mercenario, que solo visita la tumba.- Le contesto otro de los enterradores mientras miraban la escena.

-¿Con un ramo de flores?- Pregunto el más joven de los 4 presentes, hasta que tomo la palabra el más grande de todos.

-Hasta los mercenarios tienen corazón.- Concluyo el hombre de edad avanzada mirando como aquel muchacho veía la lápida con una mirada vacía y llena de tristeza, el azabache seguía inmóvil sujetando el ramo de flores que tenía en su mano derecha mojándose en la lluvia, había pasado tiempo desde aquel incidente y él no pudo hacer nada, solo podía lamentarse y llorar por la persona que yacía debajo de la lápida.

-Hola…te traje azucenas, tus favoritas. Ya pasaron seis meses y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no de la forma en que te fuiste y de cómo lo nuestro se fue al demonio.- Su voz fue tan fría como el mismo aire y el agua, dejando el ramo de azucenas en la lápida con tranquilidad y quedándose de rodillas para ver el nombre de la persona a la que le entregaba el ramo, tocándola con delicadeza y recordando viejos tiempos, sus ojos rojos naturales se volvieron aún más rojos por las pocas lagrimas que liberaba de sus ojos y luego perdió su compostura comenzando con un sollozo profundo apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando salir de esta pesadilla.

-Perdóname no si pude hacer algo, trate por todos los medios hacerlo, trate pero falle…! TE FALLE!- Golpeo el suelo con fuerza que de tal impacto se escuchó un eco por todo el lugar y como únicos testigos, sus sentimientos y frustraciones en el lugar, no pudo aguantar más el sufrimiento en su corazón incluso tocándoselo con gran dolor, a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo todavía lo resentía y la extrañaba, extrañaba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Me odio, ¿Por qué no lo evite? ¿Por qué teníamos que separarnos así? ¿Por qué pude sálvate?- Susurro en voz baja, sus palabras llenas de tristeza se las llevaba la lluvia y solo podían quedarse en su cuerpo, la frustración estaba en su interior y no podía sacarla por más que quisiera, en eso, apareció una chica de ojos amielados y cabello azabache con su ropa habitual con excepción de un abrigo grueso color naranja y un paraguas verde.

-Gajeel.- Fue lo único que pronuncio la chica mientras veía al Dragón Slayer de Metal en el suelo, sintiéndose derrotado y herido de muerte, Gajeel no le respondió como tal y solo guardo silencio, hasta después de unos instantes.

-Ryoko.- Pronuncio Gajeel sin ver a la azabache quien en verdad estaba muy preocupada por Gajeel y sus visitas al cementerio.

-Los demás se están preocupando por ti, deberías entrar.- Dijo Ryoko tratando de apaciguar el dolor de Gajeel, pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era un cabeza dura que simplemente no entendiera, pero no podía ignorar su tristeza y no de la forma en la que él la perdió, Gajeel solo suspiro con pesadez y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños y no quería que lo pasara sola.- Gajeel se justificó al ver la preocupación de Ryoko y sujetando con mucha fuerza aquella diadema naranja de su amada, rogándole a quien sea que vuelva. La azabache solo lo miraba y se acercó a él para cubrirlo de la lluvia, el paraguas era grande para que ambos se protegieran de la lluvia.

-Sabes algo, a ella no le gustaría verte así.- Ryoko trató de convencer a Gajeel de tranquilizarse poniendo su mano en su hombro, Gajeel se levantó lentamente mirando por última vez la tumba y derrotado se dirigió a la salida del campo santo, dejando a Ryoko en la lluvia con la lápida enfrente de ella, cosa que aprovecho la azabache para decir unas palabras.

-Sé que tú y no nos hemos conocido y quizás ya es muy tarde para entablar una relación, pero veo que eres alguien muy especial para Gajeel, él siempre te busco incluso sacrificando toda su vida para protegerte y aun así…- Ryoko quería llorar en el lugar pero aguanto esa necesidad y coloco una rosa azul la lápida con una paz y viendo que ella era la motivación de Gajeel y ahora…se había ido.

-Descansa, Levy McGarden.- Ryoko abandono la tumba caminando a la salida con tranquilidad y a la vez pesadez, dejando la lápida de cierta maga peli azul del gremio más fuerte de Magnolia, la usuaria del Solid Script y el amor de Gajeel Redfox.

**Despierta.  
**

-¡Ah!- Quin se desahogó nuevamente, tomando el control de su cuerpo nuevamente y con sus manos en su cabeza, vio como en esta visión de personas que no conoce, estaba la presencia de la muerte y la tristeza, la albina puso una cara de miedo, ya eran cuatro visiones en un solo día y ya no podía controlarlas, sin saber cuándo o como vendrían, Lucy fue a auxiliar a Quin de tal manera que pudiera estar tranquila.

-¡Quin! ¿Qué tienes?- Lucy le pregunto a una Quin aun en shock por esa visión repentina, llegando a la desesperación de la albina, ya que las visiones hasta ahora vista comenzaron a revolverse en su mente causando un dolor de cabeza muy grande, una agonía implacable contra la maga.

-Otra vez… ya no por favor, ¡NO!- Quin con las manos en su cabeza aguantando el dolor de cabeza corrió al interior del barco con rapidez alejándose de Lucy abruptamente hasta llegar al segundo piso del barco para luego entrar a su habitación de golpe y encerrarse, ella quería estar sola y a la vez que pararan estas visiones tan horribles que veía, recostada en su cama y con la almohada en su cabeza trató de ya no pensar en eso, pero el sentimiento en su interior, era muy intensó incluso para ella. Pero esto era solo el comienzo.

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 5: Michelle y su Relato

Bueno por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo, perdón si no lo pude actualizar es que por fin estoy de vacaciones y lo ultimo fue intenso con examenes y todo eso, pero aqui estoy de lleno para iniciar con el fic, en esta ocasión Quin no tendra una visión sino que se trata de Michelle y su relación con Lucy y antes de comenzar les pregunto ¿A quien le dedido el siguiente capitulo? Tienen estas opciones:

A) Natsu

B) Erza

C) Mirajane

D) Lucy

Y bueno ahora si vamos a darle con este capítulo.

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

**Michelle y su relato**

Han pasado dos días después de la batalla contra Forge y un día después de las repentinas visiones de Quin, de quien todos han ignorado a excepción de Lucy. La albina se encontraba en su cuarto dormida después de las visiones de forma sorpresiva y a la vez muy desalentadoras que tuvo, durmiendo placenteramente parecía que las visiones pararían en esta ocasión para dejarla descansar. Mientras que el barco reinaba la paz y era una noche estrellada iluminada por la luna y un viento a favor, James mantenía el curso del barco con calma mientras sus compañeros se encontraban adentro del barco a excepción de Evans quien se encontraba en la cola del barco para poder ver si no había rocas o barcos enemigos a la vista, el pelirrojo estaba muy pensativo mirando el mar buscando algo entre el cielo estrellado.

-Vaya pero que aburrido estoy no ha pasado nada interesante estos dos días, ojala encontremos un puerto para poder hacer algo aunque está muy tranquilo aquí. Me pregunto cómo estará Nidia.- Se decía a si mismo Evans de brazos cruzados recargándose en el mástil del navío mientras seguía matándose de aburrimiento ignorando por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mientras que en interior del barco exactamente en la barra se encontraba Lucy quien seguía su ron con mucho gusto junto a Kasumi, Hayes y Rin, mientras Michelle estaba en la barra escuchando su conversación.

-Está muy tranquilo el barco, no había escuchado tanta paz desde hace ya tiempo.- Decía Lucy mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida.

-A veces incluso nosotros tenemos algo de calma, siempre y cuando hayamos cumplido con nuestro objetivo o simplemente festejar algo.- Dijo Hayes dándole una respuesta a la rubia.

-Y hablado de alboroto ¿Dónde está el niño bonito? No lo veo desde la batalla.- Pregunto Kasumi sin dejar de sostener su tarro siendo observada fijamente por Rin desde ya hace tiempo.

-El capitán se encuentra en su estudio personal, siempre se va ahí cuando tiene algo personal que hacer, no debemos molestarlo y creo que no le deberías llamar así Kasumi.- Dijo con cautela Rin ya que sabía de lo explosiva que podía ser la azabache.

-Él no me debería llamar princesa caprichosa y aun así lo hace, es justo que se lo diga a pesar de ser el hermano de Lucy y hablando de eso. Sus personalidades son algo diferentes.- Dijo la Dragón Slayer de tierra mirando a Lucy y comparándola con Fabio.

-Yo no lo conocí como tal Kasumi y no sabía que tenía un hermano hasta la fecha, tanto Fabio como yo fuimos tratados de formas diferentes y es obvio que nuestras personalidades no son las mismas.- Decía Lucy seria respondiendo a la pregunta de Kasumi.

-En eso tienes razón, aunque tu hermano es algo sinvergüenza si me lo preguntas.- Decía Kasumi tomando su quinto tarro de ron, la plática llego a un punto muy interesante.

¿Y dime Kasumi-San? ¿Tienes novio?- Tras esa pregunta hecha por la pelirrosa de Rin, Kasumi escupió el ron con fuerza al escucharla y casi ahogarse.

-¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa Rin! ¿Acaso me quieres matar?- Dijo Kasumi tratando de recuperar el habla reclamándole a Rin por dicha pregunta, la pelirrosa solo se rio.

-Solo fue una pregunta Kasumi, no tienes que ponerte así pero eso me da a entender que no.- Dijo astutamente Rin mientras Kasumi la veía con intereses de porque hizo la pregunta.

-Pues…no, es la verdad pero nos estamos enfocando en Lucy ahora.- Trato de cambiar de tema Kasumi y esperaba que Lucy la apoyara, pero la rubia empezó a sentir el sueño.

-No sé ustedes chicos pero yo estoy cansada y necesito reponer energías, me voy a dormir nos vemos.- Lucy le dio un último trago a su ron para luego alejarse de la barra para irse a su cuarto compartido mientras Kasumi se quedaba con Hayes y Rin. Michelle solo miro a Lucy y fue con ella antes de entrar a su cuarto.

-Lucy-nee espera.- Dijo con mucha tranquilidad la inocente de Michelle deteniendo el paso de la rubia.

-Michelle ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Lucy con la misma tranquilidad, Michelle se puso algo nerviosa moviendo sus manos y bajando su mirada.

-¿Qué tienes Michelle?- Insistió la rubia mirando el nerviosismo de Michelle hasta que la susodicha reacciono tras el llamado de atención de Lucy.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Pregunto Michelle con nerviosismo dejando en duda a Lucy tras esa petición, mientras los demás veían esa escena también quedándose pensativos en esa petición de Michelle, pero que Hayes y Rin sabían por dónde venía la cosa.

-Ah, claro.- Dijo la maga celestial con todo gusto, únicamente para ser tomada de la mano por Michelle.

-Pero no aquí, ven.- Tras eso, Michelle se llevó a Lucy a su cuarto a toda prisa dejando a los presentes con las palabras en sus bocas sin poder sacarlas, en especial Kasumi quien iba por su sexto tarro de ron.

-¿A dónde lleva Michelle a Lucy?- Pregunto la Dragón Slayer muy interesada en esa platica entre primas, Hayes solo asintió y Rin fue quien respondió a esa pregunta.

-Creo que Michelle se lo va a decir, después de todo no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo.- Dijo la ojiazul siendo respaldada por Hayes mientras que Kasumi levanto su ceja en señal de duda

-¿Ocultar que?- Pregunto Kasumi aún más cerca de Rin esperando su respuesta.

-No lo sabemos, solo el capitán es el que sabe pero nos dijo que era algo que ella tenía que confesar hasta que el momento llegara y ya llego.- Dijo Hayes tratando de no revelar mucho con respecto a la integración de Michelle en el barco, Rin solo tomo de su tarro sin decir nada dejando a Kasumi en las misma únicamente resignándose a guardar silencio e irse de la barra para ir a su cuarto a donde Jade estaba durmiendo, no sin antes preguntarse una cosa.

_"Tantos misterios en este barco y entre ellos, me pregunto…¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle?"_

Dentro de la habitación de Michelle con la que compartía con Rin, se encontraba Lucy sentada en la cama mientras que Michelle miraba a la ventana, observando una noche muy hermosa, la maga celestial se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba a su prima para comportarse así

-Michelle me estas asustando ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Lucy esperando una respuesta oportuna por parte de la chica de rizos dorados, pero en vez de eso, recibió otro tipo de respuesta.

-Lucy-nee, ¿Recuerdas cuando ocurrió lo de Oración 6?- Lucy se congelo literalmente al escuchar esa pregunta, le era increíble que recordara Michelle los sucesos de Oración 6 puesto que paso ya mucho tiempo, Lucy solo apretó el puño en señal de no querer recordarlo.

-A veces trato de no recordarlo.- Dijo con una voz fría la chica de ojos achocolatados, después Michelle continuo con su historia.

-Yo tampoco, veras Lucy-nee después de que pasara todo eso, fue un nuevo comienzo para mí, desperté en un hospital de la región y no tuve recuerdo de nada. Estaba muy débil y apenas podía respirar o moverme, me sentía muy mal y sentía que en algún momento iba a morir.- Michelle comenzó a relatar todo lo posterior a ese evento que le dejo una marca muy importante a Michelle, recordando las noches donde ella tenía pesadillas, su mente estaba siendo atormentada por aquella pesadillas constantes, la impotencia de mover su cuerpo y no poder tan siquiera ver a su prima, una tortura estar postrada en una cama por mucho tiempo, Lucy escuchada y trataba de aguantar el sentimiento al escuchar el relato de parte de Michelle, Sin embargo detrás de esa historia de agonía había una luz.

-Pero alguien entro a mi vida en aquella tarde de otoño como un ángel, precisamente entrando por la puerta de mi cuarto a visitarme, yo había perdido a mi familia y simplemente no podía verte a la cara ni a Fairy Tail, no después de lo que les hice.- Michelle miraba por la ventana incluso al tocarla recordando aquel momento en donde su vida cambio para siempre y que la llevaría a una nueva aventura, pero esta vez con mucha felicidad.

**_Flashback_**

_-Su estado de salud es muy crítico, no creo que ella pueda sobrevivir otro mes sin los aparatos- Decía uno de los doctores encargados de la pobre de Michelle quien se encontraba empotrada a la cama con un respirador en su rostro, apenas y podía respirar aunque de forma forzada, las personas que estaban escuchando solo miraban a Michelle y sentían muy pena por ella, alguien tan joven no podía estar así, una chica albina con sus ropas gitanas y a lado de ella, un rubio de ojos verdes y con sus ropas características en un color gris sujetando sus tres llaves de altamar._

_-Entiendo- Únicamente contesto Fabio al escuchar el análisis médico del doctor._

_.Me es triste ver que nadie ha venido a visitar a esta joven en días, ni un amigo ni familia. La vida es injusta para esta chica.- El doctor declaro unos puntos algo sensibles, Fabio sintió su pecho algo pesado porque sabía que él había pasado por esto, el no poder ver a su madre y haber perdido a su mentor ya hace tiempo, pero Fabio pudo sobreponerse a esta situación y ahora seguía su destino._

_-¿Podría dejarnos a solas?- Dijo Fabio mientras estaba más cerca de Michelle quien no estaba al pendiente de la situación pero podía oír de lo que hablaban, el doctor les concedió su petición y salió del cuarto dejando al capitán y a la gitana a solas con Michelle_

_-Quin ¿Qué puedes ver en ella?- Pregunto Fabio mientras observaba como Quin la examinaba con su habilidad de ver el Chi, Quin comenzó a observar a la rubia para poder hacer una conclusión final, tras unos instantes, Quin ya tenía algo que decir y no era nada bueno._

_-Su Chi es nula, apenas puedo sentir unas corrientes muy débiles era cierto lo que decía el doctor, no sobrevivirá.- Dijo la albina con unas palabras muy frías y realista, su compresión del Chi le permitía saber que si el Chi de un ser vivo se extinguía por completo, significaba que iba a morir, Fabio a pesar de haber escuchado esa declaración de la albina él no se quiso dar por vencido, por alguna extraña razón, su mente le decía "Ayúdala"_

_-¿Puedes curarla?- Pregunto Fabio convencido de que se podía hacer algo, Quin se giró para poder ver a su capitán y de hecho la había, había una forma pero algo arriesgada._

_-Quizás, pero necesitaría algo de Chi que fuera similar al suyo y no creo que podamos encontrarlo, debe ser de un familiar.- Dijo la albina con una mano en su bardilla y por lo que había dicho el doctor no tenía familiares, eso sería imposible hasta ese punto. Fabio tomo el hombro de Quin dejando a la albina muy pensativa._

_-Inténtalo conmigo.- Dijo Fabio muy confiado de su decisión yendo prácticamente en contra de la opinión de Quin._

_-No sé si funcione.- Cuestiono Quin la petición del Capitán, Fabio lo único que hizo fue reírse._

_-No pierdes nada con intentarlo- Tras esa respuesta tan picara del capitán, Quin accedió a hacerlo, podía sentir el Chi de Fabio en su cuerpo y colocó su mano en la frente de Michelle, ella serviría como puente para el libre tránsito del Chi, una luz azul fuerte cubrió a los tres jóvenes comenzando así el flujo del Chi a Michelle, Quin sentía como el Chi de Fabio fluía sin problemas, un Chi de naturaleza pacifica, podía notar el que Chi de Michelle que se extinguía como el fuego puro renacía pasando por todo su cuerpo, Quin en su esfuerzo se pregunta cómo esta esto posible pero dejo eso para otra ocasión y continuo con el flujo de Chi con un Fabio determinado en salvar a Michelle. Varios minutos pasaron y para su sorpresa de los presentes, en especial de Quin, el Chi de Michelle brillaba otra vez y fluía como un rio, el brillo azul bajo de intensidad y Quin había terminado con su tratamiento dejándola algo cansada pero no desfallecida al igual que Fabio, la respiración de Michelle era normal al igual que sus signos vitales y siendo observada por los dos visitantes._

_-Su Chi es normal ahora, puede estar más tranquila ahora, sobrevivirá y no solo eso, sino que iniciara una nueva vida.- Decía Quin colocando su mano en la frente de Michelle regalándole una sonrisa._

_-Me alegro mucho Quin, ahora vámonos hay que dejarla descansar. Fabio se dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a la salir, Quin asintió y camino a su lado dejando a la rubia descansar, saliendo del hospital de la ciudad en donde estaban ambos comenzaron a caminar placenteramente para dirigirse al muelle, en eso Quin tenía una duda con respecto a lo que había pasado en el hospital._

_-No entiendo algo capitán ¿Por qué ayudo a esa chica?-Pregunto Quin muy pensativa en la situación esperando que su capitán le respondiera a esa duda, el rubio solo se quedó en silencio mirando para todos lados._

_-No lo sé Quin…pero puedo sentir una esencia muy familiar en ella.-Esa respuesta de Fabio le causo más dudas a la albina quien no podía asimilarla, era una respuesta ambigua pero muy sincera por parte de Fabio, si era lo que él había dicho entonces había una conexión muy estrecha con Michelle, tras esa única platica que tuvieron ambos regresaron tranquilos a la Venganza de Santa Lucia, preparándose para zarpar._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

-No sabía quiénes eran ni porque me había ido a visitar, pero ellos me salvaron con una extraña magia y yo solo me quedaba pensando en lo que había pasado esperando encontrar a quienes me salvaron. Cuando Salí del hospital busque entre la ciudad en donde estaba a aquella personas sin éxito alguno, quería darles las gracias y después…a continuar una nueva vida, pero no sabía a donde ir ni a quién recurrir, no tenía a nadie a mi lado esta vez.- Michelle con sus manos en su pecho continuo con su relato viendo lo cálido que podía ser Fabio en esos momentos tan tristes y como había salido del hospital tras una recuperación tan milagrosa, únicamente en dos días, buscando en la ciudad a aquellos que la ayudaron, Lucy soltó una lagrima tras esa bonita acción de su hermano.

-Sin embargo, caminando por el muelle pude reconocer una voz.- Michelle soltó una sonrisa recordando que precisamente en el muelle de aquella ciudad, caminando entre la gente los encontró.

**_Flashback_**

_-Vamos gente tenemos que embarcarnos para antes del anochecer.- Gritaba desde el muelle Fabio dando las indicaciones a los demás en preparar todo, más en concreto Hayes, Rin y Evans que estaban cargando algunos barriles de ron, ajustando las cuerdas y asegurando todo, a su lado se encontraba su primer oficial Nidia mirando todo a lado del rubio, Michelle pudo reconocer la voz del muchacho y con timidez camino hacia él. Unos centímetros antes de llegar, Nidia se percató de que alguien se acercaba y se puso a desenvainar su pistola, Fabio al percatarse de eso, se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con Michelle quien estaba algo temerosa de la actitud de la castaña._

_-¿Disculpe?- Michelle digo con timidez e inocencia dirigiéndose a Fabio, Nidia se quiso poner enfrente de ella pero fue detenida por su capitán dándole una señal de que fuera a ayudar a los demás dejando a solas a Fabio y a Michelle._

_-Vaya, veo que estas mejor ahora.- Comentaba Fabio tocando la mejilla de Michelle con ternura haciendo que la susodicha se pusiera algo roja y comenzara a ponerse aún más nerviosa, Fabio solo se rio ante la situación._

_-Vine a darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí.- Dijo la rubio haciendo una reverencia elegante, Fabio se sentía halagado por eso y no esperaba recibir reverencia y más por parte de una chica, mientras que en el barco Nidia solo miraba eso como si estuviera enojada._

_-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice porque era lo correcto.- Dijo Fabio haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Michelle, la susodicha se sintió de igual manera halagada._

_-Muchas gracias… hasta luego.- Michelle se despidió de Fabio con algo de inseguridad, ahora ella tenía que seguir su propio destino y no sabía cómo se iba a defender o algo parecido y solo podía esperar algún milagro, cuando al rubia dio unos pasos para alejarse del muelle algo la detuvo o más bien alguien, miro que Fabio era quien detenía su andar._

_-¿Adónde vas?- Pregunto Fabio mirando el cambio de humor de la rubia, tras esa pregunta Michelle comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa._

_-Bueno, yo, es decir- Michelle trato de explicarse sin encontrar las palabras para decirlo._

_-No tienes a donde ir ¿verdad?- Dijo Fabio como si le leyera los pensamientos a la rubia, Michelle solo asintió como si nada mientras Fabio pensaba en la situación que se presentaba, la había salvado de la muerte y no tenía a donde ir, en cierta forma le recordaba a él en su momento y como si la vida diera vueltas, le daría una propuesta interesante._

_-Entonces ven.- Dijo Fabio extendiendo su mano a Michelle, ella se quedó en shock al escuchar esas palabras y trato de mirar a otro lado pero al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, pensó en que él la había salvado y podía confiar en él por una razón inexplicable, una esencia familiar similar a la de Lucy, por extraño que parecía._

_-Pero yo…- Michelle trato de replicar pero para ese momento Fabio la había tomado de su mano con delicadeza._

_-Descuida, siempre habrá espacio en "La Venganza de Santa Lucia"- Dijo Fabio con su voz grave tratando de que existiera confianza en ambos jóvenes, Michelle supo que ese era el nombre de su navío en el puerto, uno de gran tamaño y pensó que esta era una señal, que le decía que podía vivir por primera vez una vida sin sufrimiento._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto el ojiverde atrayendo la atención de Michelle sacándola de sus pensamientos abruptamente._

_-Michelle.- Contesto la susodicha algo nerviosa._

_-Un bonito nombre Michelle, Fabio VanCorr a sus servicios.- Fabio se presentó a sí mismo como siempre lo suele hacer, después de su presentación Fabio comenzó a caminar devuelta a su barco para ya ajustar todos los detalles antes de irse dándole al opción a Michelle de aceptar su propuesta o seguir ella por su cuenta, la rubia lo pensó detenidamente y al final opto por la decisión correcta…_

**_Fin del Flashback._**

-El capitán fue el que me salvo en aquella ocasión y fue el que me dio una nueva vida, al principio estaba temerosa de lo que pasaría pero conforme al tiempo fui asimilándolo, comenzando a congeniar con los demás, que se preocuparan por mí y que me incluyeran en su tripulación y yo.- Michelle apretó muy fuerte sus manos con sus ojos cerrados aguantando las lágrimas innecesarias contrario a su sentimiento en su interior, Lucy por otro lado se levantó de donde estaba sentada para poder estar más cerca de la rubia.

-Me sentía por primera vez querida, por primera vez podía sentir ese calor en mi pecho y esos sentimientos por fin, algo que no pude sentir hace tiempo y ahora que tú estás aquí Lucy-nee…creí que me seguirías odiando por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Fairy Tail.- Tras esas palabras Lucy no aguanto más y abrazo con mucha fuerza a Michelle quien estaba a punto de llorar, Lucy por otro lado ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y Michelle podía sentir la calidez del abrazo de su prima tanto que ella le correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Michelle, no digas esas cosas. Yo no podría sentir odio sin razón y mucho menos hacia a ti. Tú eres mi prima Michelle, mi familia, una de las personas en las que he pensado mientras viajaba sola en este mundo y ahora que estás conmigo…! Te quiero mucho!- Lucy rompió en llanto mostrando su lado más dulce y sensible, a pesar de que los años habían pasado y que había cambiado para bien y evitar ser aplastada por el mundo, aun se encontraba la cariñosa y la sentimental Lucy Heartfilia, Michelle no pudo tampoco con esas palabras y rompió en llanto.

-Te extrañe.- Lucy lo decía de todo corazón a pesar de la adversidad y de la situación.

-Yo también Lucy-nee.- Le respondió Michelle también envuelta en sus sentimientos y dos de sus más anhelados sueños se habían cumplido: Encontrar a su prima Lucy y vivir una nueva vida.

** / Estudio Personal /**

Iluminado con tan solo una vela, se encontraba el capitán de "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" escribiendo en un pergamino algo largo todas sus vivencias, recuerdos y memorias siendo una de las pocas cosas que él hacía solo y nadie entraba a su estudio personal ni siquiera Nidia por razones personales, Fabio seguía escribiendo sin verse cansado ni nada por el estilo muy atento a lo que ponía en aquel pergamino ya casi desgastado.

* * *

_"Aún falta mucho para llegar a Magnolia y creo que este viaje va a hacer que nos reencontremos con nosotros mismos, a diferencia de otros viajes este es uno mi especial para mi ¿Por qué? Porque estoy con mi familia, no solo con mi tripulación…sino mi verdadera familia, mi prima y mi hermana. Creo que esto es una señal ¿Señal de que? No lo sé aun…pero esta aventura apenas comienza."_

* * *

Continuara…


	6. Capítulo 6: Mí demonio interno

Buenas estimados lectores, una vez más les traigo un capítulo más de este fanfic, para esta ocasión nos vamos a enfocar en Mira y sus pensamientos, para el siguiente capítulo abordaremos la situación de Matar y de Lucy para ya encaminarnos a la segunda temporada y gracias por su apoyo, así que vamos a darle.

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

**Mi Autentico demonio interno**

Mirajane POV

Me duele mucho el cuerpo y apenas puedo conciliar el sueño, a quien engaño no puedo dormir y desde ya hace 3 días que estoy así y no hay nada que me pueda calmar en mi angustia. No era para menos, estaba con Polyushka en su hogar cuidando a mi hermana quien yacía en la cama durmiendo, estaba devastada, mi propia hermana estaba ante mí con muchas vendas en su cuerpo y lo peor es que tenía dos quemaduras muy profundas en sus muñecas y ella…había perdido su ojo, yo me sentía impotente al verla así, de no poderla ayudar cuando más me necesitaba y justo ahora en estos momentos, me daba asco como persona y como hermana, estaba a punto de perder a mi hermana otra vez y había perdido a mi amiga Lucy. Lo único que podía hacer era estar al lado de Lisanna quien estaba recostada, la almohada cubría parte de su rostro revelando su ojo sano durmiendo, quería saber quién fue, quien había sido el bastardo que le hizo esto a mi hermana para matarlo con mis propias manos, tener su sangre en mis garras y verlo suplicar por su vida, tenia deseos de matarlo lenta y con mucha agonía. Sin darme cuenta Polyushka poso su mano en mi hombro atrayendo mi atención.

-Deberías dormir jovencita y dejarla descansar, cuando tenga fuerza hare la operación para poder hacer algo con ese ojo, ahora vete y regresa mañana.- Me dijo con una voz muy fría como era su costumbre, yo no quería dejar a mi hermanita sola pero Polyushka era de confiar así que le hice caso, tome mi abrigo y salir al bosque para volver a Fairy Hill dejando a Lisanna descansar.

Podía sentir el frio viento del bosque, nada alentador, me daba sueño y frio además de que todo estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver el camino a pesar de mi vista borrosa, aun pensando en Lisanna y en Lucy, esta situación que se volvió compleja yo trataba de que no me afectara y se podía encontrar la solución al problema pero no era así, me seguía atormentando esto y solo quería terminar con esto.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora? ¿Por qué cuando pensábamos que podíamos estar en paz, pasan estas cosas? ¿Porque?- Me cuestionaba a mí misma mientras caminaba en el frio del aire combinado por el bosque así que tuve que apretar el paso para poder llegar a mi destino sabiendo que estarían preocupados por mí, pude salir del bosque para luego ir a Fairy Hills con más calma. Una vez llegando al edificio entre con mucho cuidado y en silencio para no despertarlas incluso quitándome los zapatos para caminar más sigilosamente hasta mi cuarto, todo parecía bien hasta que escuche un pequeño ruido que provenía del cuarto de Erza y para mi sorpresa la puerta estaba entre abierta, mi curiosidad me hizo ver que estaba pasando, maldita curiosidad la mía, al acercarme con mucho cuidado podía escuchar algunas palabras de ella.

-Han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros y muchas de ellas han sido las mejores de la vida, aunque quizás no me escuches ahora ni se dónde estás, estoy segura de que estarás pensando en nosotros tu amigos, yo quiero…- Escuchaba a Erza con una voz entre cortada y no sabía él porque estaba así Erza, su voz era muy suave y muy tenue, me empeñe de escuchar más.

-Perdónanos Lucy, perdóname por favor por no creer en ti, por las veces que te llame débil, por creer que estaríamos mejor sin ti en el equipo, perdóname por no poder ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas, perdóname por ser una estúpida y no ver lo obvio, pero puedo re indicarlo ahora más que nunca, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer ahora, yo me encargare de cuidar a tú hijo Lucy, cuidare a Lucio hasta tu regreso.- Esa expresión me sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras, Erza sonaba muy sincera pero ¿Lucy tuvo un hijo? ¿Lucio es el hijo de Lucy? No, no puede ser eso posible, si el pequeño es hijo de mi hermana y de Natsu ¿Cómo puede decir eso Erza? ¿Acaso no ve la situación? Quería entrar para reclamarle a Erza por esas palabras y poner las cosas en su lugar pero no lo hice, deje a Erza a solas y me fui a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido, lo último que pude escuchar fueron los sollozos de Erza.

* * *

Caí pesadamente en mi cama y tratando de encontrar el sueño que había perdido en estos últimos días y aún pensaba en lo que Erza dijo, simplemente era mentira lo que decía y decir esas palabras a mi molestaron mucho pero no podía enojarme con Erza, no ahora ni mucho menos cargando estas situación, tan solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes...antes de que Lucy partiera y con mi último pensamiento sobre Erza caí dormida, vaya que lo necesitaría.

Mira...Mira...

En mi mente escuche una voz muy extraña que decía mi nombre, abrí los ojos abruptamente para ver que no estaba en mi habitación, sino que estaba en una habitación oscura y muy grande. Miraba para todos lados y trataba de ver de dónde venía esa voz que se escuchaba muy profunda, no podía encontrar a la voz que me llamaba hasta que vi algo enfrente de mi…era yo, me estaba mirando a mí misma pero era imposible lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? Lo me mire por así decirlo y comenzó a reír, una risa malvada y desquiciada.

-Ya falta poco Mira, no tienes que preocuparte. Tan solo hay que esperar para que seas libre.- Mi yo me hablaba reflejando una sonrisa antinatural yo comencé a retroceder al escuchar eso preguntándome ¿Ser libre? ¿A qué se refería?

-Sé que estas confundida Mira, yo puedo liberarte de tus penas y de tus llantos…confía en mi- Me extendió su mano hacia mí y yo no entendía que pasaba, trate de transforme pero no me lo permitía y comencé a temer de ver mi reflejo así, una mirada vacía y una sonrisa psicópata, quería irme, quería estar en mi hogar y no aquí.

-No temas Mira, yo te liberare de este mundo mortal que tanto te ha lastimado. Si quieres yo puedo acabar con ese sufrimiento matando a todo el que te lastime como Laxus.- Mi reflejo comenzó a hablar demasiado y proyecto una visión de Laxus con sus ojos blancos y cubierto de sangre en su rostro, estaba aterrada por ver esa imagen.

-También puedo hacer que pague por tu sufrimiento a Erza.- Otra imagen de Erza clavada por varias espadas y gritando de agonía, yo le rogaba que se detuviera pero no me escuchaba, tenía miedo.

-Fairy Tail quemándose en la hoguera.- La imagen del gremio y escuchar los gritos de desesperación me rodeaba y trate de cubrirme y dejar es oír todo eso, no mirarlo pero me daba miedo y mi miedo la alimentaba.

-Magnolia aplastada por la oscuridad.- Los gritos de las personas de toda Magnolia de agonía, dolor, tortura estaban en mi cabeza como un taladro y yo quería que para de una vez, ya era suficiente ¡YA NO MÁS POR FAVOR!

-Y por último, la responsable de tu sufrimiento…Lucy Heartfilia.- Contra mi voluntad mire la imagen de Lucy a punto de ser colgada de la hoguera gritando y llorando, ya no quería ver estas cosas ya no más.

-Detente por favor ¡YA NO MÁS! ¡DETENTE!- Gritaba con desesperación queriendo terminar con esto y mi reflejo solo reía con maldad, riéndose de mi desesperación y de mí persona. Fue levante mi mirada y note que tenía sangre en mis manos, mi miedo se incrementó al máximo y solo quería irme ya no quería estar aquí ni un minuto más.

-¿Qué sucede Mira? ¿Tienes fobia a la sangre? No te preocupes te acostumbraras en un futuro.- Volvió a reír mi reflejo y mire al suelo para ver mi mayor miedo, mis amigos, todo ello estaban…estaban….muertos a mi alrededor. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Cana y los demás, no no no no era cierto, esto era una ilusión pero la sentía tan real y entre en pánico, fue cuando alguien jalo mi falda y era mi hermano aún con vida pero no por mucho.

-M-Mira… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a todos?- Elfman cayó al suelo muerto, entre en pánico gritando con mucho terror de lo que estaba viendo, no era posible todo esto ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Mi reflejo se reía de mí y de mis lamentos temiendo incluso por mi vida ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

-¿No sabes quién soy verdad Mira?- Mí otro yo se acercaba a mi a un paso lento mientras yo estaba de rodillas tratando de imaginar que esto no era verdad.

-Soy tú verdadero yo.

-Detente.- le decía aún en el suelo.

-Soy la verdadera Mirajane Strauss.

-Basta.-le imploraba

-Soy…tu autentico demonio.

-¡YA BASTA!- Grite con todas mi fuerzas en toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba, implorando que parará.

Despierta.

Me levante abruptamente y podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza, sudaba frío y mis manos temblaban por el miedo que tenía. Estaba aterrada por lo que había visto y esas imágenes no podían ser ciertas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, para desahogarme...pero lo que más quería, era ver a Lucy una vez más.

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7: Hacia la Verdad

Una vez más les traigo el capitulo numero 6 de este fic, donde aquí ya empezamos con la conexión a la segunda temporada en curso y pues se deben preguntar porque los subo rápido estos capítulos, la razón es que estoy demasiado inspirado la verdad y además de que son pocos capítulos y los puedo hacer rápido a comparación del fic anterior y el que esta en curso, sea es mi explicación y pues muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que sean muchos más de aquí en adelante, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste. (Para los siguientes capitulos, las visiones más...desalentadores regresaran a Quin)

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

**Hacia la Verdad**

"_Natsu, Despierta Natsu"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?"_

"_Natsu despierta"_

"_¿De dónde viene esa voz" _

"_Natsu"_

"_Esa voz, tan dulce…tan calmada"_

"_Natsu"_

"_¿L-L-Luce?"_

"_Natsu ¿Estas bien?"_

* * *

**Despierta**

-Oye Natsu ¿Estas bien?- Cierto mago de hielo le preguntaba al Dragón Slayer quien yacía todavía en la cama con sus vendajes y apenas abriendo los ojos para poder ver que un seguía en la enfermería del gremio, Natsu miro a Gray quien estaba a su lado.

-Si estoy bien, es más creo que ya puedo levantarme.- Natsu se levantó de la cama con cuidado y aunque ya tenía una mejora considerable aún tenía pequeños dolores en las costillas al levantarse, Natsu solo se sentó en la cama mostrando su mejoría mientras Gray lo observaba fijamente consiente de que Natsu era todo un testarudo por excelencia pero de las personas que no se rinden para nada.

-Calma flamita, el maestro dice que aun debes de descansar un poco no te preocupes.- Dijo Gray poniendo su mano en su hombro aun vendado de Natsu mientras que en la puerta, cierto Exceed azul entro volando a toda prisa.

-¡NATSU! ¡YA PUEDES PARATE!- Happy volaba por la enfermería hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo pelirrosa, Natsu se alegró de solo ver Happy a su lado como grandes amigos además de Gray pero también noto que no escuchaba ruido en todo el gremio formulando una buena pregunta.

-Gray, no escucho a nadie hablar ¿Está todo bien?- Natsu pregunto tranquilamente al mago de hielo, Gray solos suspiro con pesadez.

-No están Natsu, es muy temprano todavía para que abran el gremio, solo estamos Happy, tú y yo, nos quedamos para cuidarte mientras volvían los demás.- Comento Gray con Happy apoyándolo mientras estaba en el hombro de Natsu.

-Ya veo ¿Y Lucio?- Seguía con sus preguntas Natsu, esta vez Happy tomo la palabra.

-No te preocupes por él Natsu, esta con Wendy y Charle no le pasara nada mientras ellas están con Lucio.- Dijo Happy muy feliz apoyando en todo a Natsu y este para terminar con sus preguntas se dirigió a ambos para que le pudieran responder.

-Y…¿Lisanna?- Tras esa pregunta realizada por Natsu, Gray se quedó callado, Happy solo miraba a Natsu algo preocupado por la albina.

-Va a ser operada del ojo por Polyushka, Mira y Elfman ahora mismo están con ella y solo esperan y Erza simplemente no ya llegado, apuesto que se quedó dormida.- Decía Gray con seriedad preguntándose en donde estaba Erza ya que era su turno de cuidar a Natsu, mientras que el susodicho se empezaba a levantar con calma de la cama para poder sentarse bien y por fin después de un pequeño esfuerzo se puso de pie aun vistiendo sus ropas a excepción de su bufanda.

-Natsu no estás en condiciones ahora, deberías de descansar.- Dijo Happy preocupado por el pelirrosa mientras este seguía buscando su bufanda que se encontraba en la mesa sin importar que aun sentía dolor en su cuerpo, Gray solo estaba de observador.

-Vaya que testarudo eres Natsu.- Dijo sin mucho que agregar Gray mientras veía a Natsu caminar aun desbalanceado y un poco adolorido junto con su amigo Happy dirigiéndose a la puerta de la enfermería, pero antes de poder salir es encontró con la figura imponente de Erza quien no miraba con buenos ojos la tremenda hazaña de Natsu rodeada de un aura negra mientras Natsu solo tenía por su vida una vez más cuando estaba enfrente de Erza.

-¿A dónde vas Natsu?- Las palabras llenas de pesadez de Erza hicieron que el pelirrosa corriera de inmediato a su cama otra vez pero ya sentado mientras sudaba frio junto con Happy, Gray solo se avergonzaba de la actitud de su amigo. La pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente al interior de la enfermería, tenía algo muy importante que discutir con ellos.

-¿Dónde estuviste Erza?- Pregunto Gray muy interesado en la respuesta de la pelirroja que se veía algo cansada pero ni imposibilitada para iniciar el día con ganas además de discutir las cosas con su equipo, Natsu con Happy se preguntaban qué era lo que Erza les haría mientras la susodicha miraba fijamente al Dragón Slayer.

-Necesito hablar con los tres seriamente.- Dijo Erza de brazos cruzados mientras Gray solo sentía escalofríos al igual que Happy, Natsu solo mantuvo su mirada en Erza.

-Muchas cosas han pasado en estos dos años y más en estos tres días con respecto a…bueno, ya saben y estuve pensando en varias cosas al respecto y tienen el derecho a saberlo.- Dijo Erza seria y tratando de que los demás le entendieran, Gray y Happy escuchando con atención y Natsu estando ahí y a la vez no.

-En primera instancia hemos tratado de encontrar y traer de regreso a Lucy, pero nuestros esfuerzos han fallado de manera escandalosa y creo que es tiempo de reconocer que hemos fallado en esta misión y es mi culpa.- Los puños de Erza se cerraron en señal de fracaso total siendo notado por Gray.

-No digas eso Erza, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie si no hemos encontrado a Lucy es porque siempre hay alguien o algo que nos impide avanzar y cada vez que estamos cerca nos detienen con algo, no voy a desistir hasta encontrarla, es nuestra amiga Erza.- Decía Gray algo molesto con las palabras de Erza hasta casi encararla mientras Happy se ponía detrás de Natsu para evitar un ataque ira de la pelirroja mientras que Natsu tenía su mente en otro lugar.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-No puedo…No puedo…No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarte Natsu ¡NO PUEDO MATAR AL PADRE DE MI HIJO, AL TIPO TAN DENSO DEL QUE ME ENAMORE HACE AÑOS! Y A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE PASO, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO ¡NO PUEDO!- Lucy rompió en llanto de solo recordar aquellas lindas memorias, las bellas memorias de Lucy con Natsu y ahora…todo eso se había ido, para no volver, Lucy busco la forma de liberarse de su dolor por todos los medios al igual que Natsu, el pelirrosa se acercó a ella lentamente entre la lluvia para quedar cara a cara._

_-Luce…_

_-Natsu…_

_Sin decir nada, ambos magos se besaron en la lluvia intensa que azotaba el lugar, un beso amargo, frio y triste…un beso que no olvidaran y que simplemente tendrán que cargar con eso._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Luce…perdóname.- Natsu dijo en voz baja con la mirada dirigida al piso mientras recordaba lo último que podía pensar de Lucy, un beso seco y amargo lleno de sufrimiento y que no podría ser borrado de la historia, podía escuchar como Gray y Erza seguían discutiendo y colmándole la paciencia al Dragón Slayer.

-Quieres callarse los dos de una maldita vez.- Las palabras altaneras de Natsu hizo que Gray y Erza dejaran de pelear por una situación así dejando a sus amigos escépticos ante su actitud en especial de Erza.

-Mientras nosotros estamos aquí, peleando entre nosotros y lamiéndolos las heridas de la pelea, Lucy, MI Lucy esta allá afuera en quién sabe dónde, sola y sin rumbo fijo. Ya me canse de tener que estar aquí sin hacer nada y esperar un milagro. Somos Fairy Tail y no abandonamos a nuestros amigos por nada del mundo, sé que soy el menos indicado para decir eso, sé que lastime a Lucy y la aleje de mi hace ya dos años y quiero cambiar eso, si ustedes van a estar aquí peleando entre ustedes bien por mí, así no tengo que estar escuchándolos quejarse. Yo iré por MI Lucy y no importa que o quien se interponga en mi camino, ¡VAMOS HAPPY!- Natsu literalmente estaba encendido con esas palabras que había dicho mientras su amigo felino voló a su lado para apoyarlo en esta decisión que había tomado.

-¡NATSU!- Erza grito imponiendo su autoridad como siempre, el Dragón Slayer solo volteo a verla.

-Se lo que sientes ahora, pero sabes algo si tú vas por Lucy, yo iré contigo.- Dijo Erza igual de inspirada, Natsu solo se le quedaba viendo a la pelirroja.

-Yo también Natsu, tú no eres el único que desea con tanto anhelo que Lucy regrese con nosotros y evitar que destruyas las ciudades a donde vayamos.- Dijo Gray a un lado de Erza con la misma energía que Natsu mientras el susodicho se sentía respaldado al cien por ciento, esa era la llama que el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail necesitaba la inspiración que más requerían: Lucy.

-¿Mmm chicos?- Una voz familiar hablo desde la puerta de la enfermería atrayendo la atención del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail siendo la Dragón Slayer de hielo y fuego, Misaki Reika.

-¿Misaki? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Erza al ver a la chica azabache entrando a la enfermería con un aura muy tranquila.

-El maestro los quiere ver a todos en el salón principal.- Dijo Misaki mirando en especial a Natsu al notar que ya podía levantarse sin ningún problema, los demás asintieron y sin preguntar fueron caminando a la salida de la enfermería primero Erza adelante seguid por Gray, mientras que Natsu, Happy y Misaki caminaban al parejo.

-Oye Misaki.- Dijo Natsu atrayendo la atención de la chica de ojos violeta quien estaba consintiendo a Happy.

-¿Dime Natsu?- Pregunto inocentemente la susodicha.

-Gracias…por traerme a la enfermería y por ser una buena amiga, sé que todavía no nos conocemos del todo pero…sé que podemos conocernos y por cierto, bienvenida a Fairy Tail.- Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa al final haciendo que Misaki le devolviera la sonrisa como tal y quizás ambos desconociendo que el otro es un Dragón Slayer, pero quien se sorprendería más seria Natsu. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal vieron a su maestro, Gildarts de pie en el balcón de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, nadie ni siquiera Misaki sabían porque esa expresión de su rostro de su maestro, en especial Natsu hasta que hablo.

-Mocosos…es tiempo.- Dijo con una voz muy seca el pelirrojo en la misma posición y con seriedad absoluta incluso haciendo sudar un poco a Erza ya que no entendía esas palabras.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo de que maestro?- Pregunto Erza poniéndose al frente de su equipo y de Misaki, Gildarts respiraba pesadamente.

-Descuida Erza…solo estoy esperando que lleguen los demás…en especial Mira y Lisanna.- Gildarts dijo con algo de pesadez en el nombre de Lisanna dejando en dudas a los demás en especial a Natsu, al parecer había algo demasiado importante que el maestro de Fairy Tail les iba a decir a todos sin excepción.

"_Natsu…Lisanna….tienen mucho que explicar, quizás demasiado"_

**La Venganza de Santa Lucia.**

En el navío de la Venganza de Santa Lucia como en los días pasados, la calma era lo que predominaba y con un día donde el mar estaba calmado, en unos de los cuartos se encontraba Quin, la doctora del barco quien despertaba de un sueño muy profundo, casi dos días durmiendo después de las visiones que presencio despertó de ese sueño que tanto le había hecho bien y se levantó de la cama estirándose con fuerza para poder comenzar un nuevo día, se dirigió a la puerta de salida para ir a la cubierta del barco y reportarse antes de que notaran su ausencia. Al llegar miro que todos estaban ahí, incluso una Nidia que tenía un bastón a lado de Fabio y con James para analizar la ruta que seguían, miraba a un Evans que jugaba a las cartas con Rin y Hayes, uno de los clones de la sombra de luna de James tomando el mando del barco y Lucy hablando con Kasumi y con Jade, la rubia noto la presencia de la albina rápidamente.

-¡Quin!- Grito animada Lucy al ver a la gitana ya más calmada, la susodicha sonrió y fue a donde estaba Lucy con las demás chicas para poder tener un tiempo de calidad juntos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Quin?- Pregunto Lucy con un tono de voz maternal mientras Quin solo asintió más calmada.

-Y yo creía que tenía el sueño pesado Quin, dormiste por dos días y no tenías preocupados a todos, en especial a James.- Dijo Kasumi al notar claramente la ausencia de la albina apoyándola en lo que decía su hermana menor Jade.

-Kasumi-nee tiene razón, ella toca cama y se duerme como un tronco.- Dijo inocentemente Jade mientras Lucy soltaba una risa y Kasumi solo avergonzada de que su hermana digiera eso, Quin rio para ella misma y mirando de reojo a James quien estaba recibiendo instrucciones de Fabio para el siguiente curso.

-Oye Quin, la verdad es que me tenías preocupada e intente verte para ver si podía hacer algo pero James estaba ahí enfrente de tu puerta esperando que salieras.- Dijo Lucy puntualizando el punto de Kasumi de como el chico azabache se preocupada por Quin, la albina volvió a mirar de reojo a James notando como su Chi se movía con más calma y tranquilidad, cuando arribó a la cubierta su Chi era más acelerado.

-No lo sabía la verdad, estaba cansada la verdad pero…ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi.- Dijo la albina sonriendo haciendo que las chicas se alegraran por fin, pero no sabían que Quin sin que ella misma se percatara tuviera otra visión.

"_Lucy…ojala esta última visión nunca pase ni en un millón de años…no me gustaría verte llorar nuevamente por un engaño…de ese tal Natsu Dragneel"_

Continuara…


	8. Capítulo 8: Destino y Entrenamiento 1

En esta linda noche, les vengo a traer el capitulo numero 8 de este corto fic la verdad donde ahora la protagonista de la visión es nada más ni nadie menos que...

KASUMI, la Dragón Slayer de tierra sera participe de las visiones y además de que nos acercamos al final para dar iniciado la segunda temporada, muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, así que vamos con el capitulo de esta noche ¿Les parece?

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

**Destino y Entrenamiento Parte 1**

En el navío de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, toda la tripulación estaba ocupada en sus asuntos mucho después de una batalla contra William Forge al igual que Lucy Heartfilia, hermana del capitán de la tripulación Fabio Heartfilia o como era mejor conocido "El Lobo del Altamar" la chica rubia estaba conversando con la Dragón Slayer de tierra Kasumi Tenjouin mientras que ella observaba su hermana menor, Jade Tenjouin jugando con Quin, la doctora del barco, algunos juegos gitanos mientras la mayoría de la tripulación estaban relajados y haciendo sus planes por parte de Fabio, James y Nidia.

-¿Entonces cuando llegaremos a Magnolia?-Pregunto el capitán ojiverde viendo el mapa del cartógrafo del barco, James Moonlight mientras Nidia los escuchaba con atención.

-Llegaremos aproximadamente en dos semanas, las estrellas me dicen que el clima no se ve muy favorable y con la batalla contra Forge nos desviaron del camino, trato de buscar una ruta pero me es imposible.- Decía el azabache con sus rayos plateados mirando el mapa tratando de justificarse.

-Está bien James, no tienes que disculparte ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en nuestra ruta ¿Algún punto interesante?- Le pregunto Fabio a James mirando con detenimiento el mapa sintiendo la brisa del viento en su cabellera rubia mientras que Nidia solo veía como se comportaba su capitán con todo detalle.

-De hecho si Capitán.- James señalo un punto muy interesante del mapa atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Nos acercamos a la ciudad de River Yun.- La seriedad de James atrajo la atención de Fabio, tanto él como su cartógrafo sabían a donde iban a ir a excepción de Nidia quien se quedó en silencio sin saber nada del nombre de esa ciudad.

-¿Qué hay en esa ciudad?-Pregunto Nidia con prudencia al ver la seriedad de Fabio pero el rubio únicamente los dejo solos bajando por las escaleras para ir a la proa del barco con calma para sujetarse con una de las cuerdas y mirar al frente, la castaña no entendía la actitud de Fabio hasta que intervino James.

-En esa ciudad fue donde el capitán comenzó su vida de piratería, es un recuerdo algo nostálgico y a la vez importante para él, no lo menciona muy a menudo.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- Pregunto nuevamente Nidia para poder entender más el contexto de la explicación del azabache.

-Es una ciudad pirata, más en concreto, es el puerto pirata más grande de todos en alta mar y solo los capitanes saben su ubicación, pero nosotros tuvimos suerte.- James completo su explicación dejando a Nidia impresionada, ella no sabía de la existencia de un puerto con ese nombre y con esa denominación, mucho menos que ahí fue donde Fabio comenzó una vida llena de piratería, únicamente se dignó a mirar a su capitán en un estado pensativo, mientras que Lucy y Kasumi se percataron de la situación.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano Lucy? Por un momento estaba viendo algo con James y Nidia y de repente fue a al frente del barco.- Se preguntó la Dragón Slayer de brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta de la maga celestial, Lucy también se preguntó de la repentina acción de su hermano por lo que fue con él para ver que le sucedía dejando a Kasumi a solas o bueno no precisamente.

"_**Oye niña, es hora"**_

"_¿Hora de que TerraKot?"_

"_**Es hora de que te enseñe técnicas de un auténtico Dragón Slayer"**_

"_Pero si ya se hacer ataques de Dragón Slayer, mi batalla contra Salamander lo demostré"_

"_**Pero tu magia se agotaba con más rapidez de lo normal en un Dragón Slayer, además no la has aprendido al cien por ciento, por eso te ayudare."**_

"_A ver…escucho"_

"_**Muy bien…Lo primero que debes de saber es sentir tu elemento, en este caso, la tierra"**_

"_Muy bien ¿Cómo hago eso?"_

"_**Hay que meditar primero, los Dragón Slayer pueden crear su elemento a voluntad, sin embargo tú no puedes hacerlo todavía, lo que hiciste contra Salamander fue porque te apoye en proporcionarte mi poder pero ahora lo debes hacer sola ¿Me entendiste?"**_

"_Está bien ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"_

"_**Hasta que puedas crear dos rocas, una en cada mano. Solo así podemos avanzar en tu entrenamiento"  
**_

"_Mmm no me dices nada TerraKot"_

"_**Ah y otra cosa, tendrás que adoptar una posición de loto para poder tener una conexión con tu elemento"**_

"_¿Quieres decir aquí? ¿Estás seguro?"_

"_**Claro que lo estoy jovencita, soy el gran TerraKot, el dragón de las montañas"**_

"_Si si, ya no me regañes, lo haré"_

Kasumi solo suspiro antes las indicaciones de su maestro improvisado y mirando a todas partes del barco, se amarro el cabello para formar una cola de caballo y luego se sentó en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, respirando hondo y meditando o tratando de hacerlo siendo observada por los demás incluso por su hermana y Quin. Mientras que en la proa del barco se encontraba Fabio mirando el mar agarrado de la cuerda pensando mientras que Lucy estaba a su lado también sujetada de la cuerda.

-Fabio ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Lucy con su dulce tono de voz atrayendo la atención del ojiverde quien solo le regalo una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

-Lo estoy Lucy, es solo que me causa algo de nostalgia volver a donde todo empezó para mi.- Dijo con sinceridad Fabio mientras Lucy se preguntaba de que estaba hablando Fabio, quizás algo de la vida de Fabio antes de que se cruzaran sus caminos.

- River Yun Lucy, es el máximo puerto y ciudad pirata de todos en altamar. Es el único lugar donde naces y creces siendo un pirata, ahí pase mucho tiempo de mi juventud después de que hui de la mansión, de casa Lucy.- La voz de Fabio era más suave en comparación a otras ocasiones atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

-Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas si ambos…nos hubiéramos conocido desde antes? ¿Si no hubieras huido?- Pregunto Lucy intrigada al cien por ciento de la respuesta de Fabio, el rubio solo se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su hermana ¿Acaso las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

-A veces, nunca creí o no pensé que tuviera una hermana en ese entonces, quizás…hubiera regresado, solo para ver a nuestra madre y luego echarme a la mar nuevamente.- Las palabras de Fabio eran secas y frías como su mirada, una respuesta poco común que esperaría de su hermano, Fabio se enfocó ahora en Lucy.

-¿Y tú Lucy? Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Qué sería de tu vida si hubieras permaneció en Fairy Tail, a pesar de lo que estabas viviendo?- Ahora era Fabio el intrigado en la respuesta de la maga celestial, Lucy bajo un poco la mirada y comenzó a recordar los sucesos de hace dos años, las veces que ella lloraba en silencio de ver a Natsu ser feliz con Lisanna, ver como los demás la aislaban, como si fuera una desconocida.

-Me hubiera suicidado…pero al saber que yo estaba embarazada, supe que no era justo para Lucio, desperdiciar una vida tan pura como la de mi hijo por culpa de Natsu, por eso al igual que tú…elegí mi destino y estoy consciente que tendré que verlos a la cara cuando vuelva por mi hijo, pero no verán a la misma Lucy que conocieron…sino a mi nueva yo.- Lucy también mantuvo una postura muy tajante y desafiante convenciendo a Fabio con sus palabras, los hermanos Heartfilia miraron juntos el mar, cada uno motivado por diferentes razones y diferentes formar de ver el mundo, pero listos para cualquier desafío que se les interpusiera.

-Aunque de algo estoy seguro Lucy.- Dijo Fabio muy inspirado mientras Lucy lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

-Que nuestra aventura, como hermanos, como familia está a punto de comenzar.- Lucy se vio demasiado confiada en sus palabras, había algo en su hermano que le hacía recordar mucho a Natsu: La fuerza para seguir adelante y sin importar contra quien se enfrentarían, ellos saldrían abantes. Mientras que en la misma cubierta Kasumi continuaba con su meditación y en silencio escuchando la conversación de Lucy con Fabio, inconscientemente ella acumulaba magia en su interior atrayendo la atención de la albina.

-¿Qué sucede Quin-San?- Pregunto Jade tranquilamente viendo como Quin esta en otro lado del mundo sin prestarle atención, después la susodicha ya le puso más atención después de pensar unas cosas con respecto a Kasumi, al grado de tener una vez más una visión…

* * *

_**Coliseo**_

**El siguiente combate individual será entre…Representando a Fairy Tail: NATSU DRAGNEEL!**

Natsu siendo apoyado por todo el coliseo entro con mucha confianza en su ser, listo para su combate en donde estaba seguro que ganaría, todo por Fairy Tail.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- Natsu choco sus puños en llamas listo para ver quién sería su rival en este combate quizás muy esperado por todos, mirando de todos los palcos de sus posibles rivales en turno hasta que se dio el anuncio de su rival

**Y su oponente…Representando a Wolfpac: KASUMI TENJOUNIN!  
**

La azabache de cola de caballo entro a la arena igual con una fuerte ovación en especial de los hombres, mientras entraba al coliseo, Natsu se quedó impactado ver una vez a la azabache frente a frente, la única persona que sabía el paradero de Lucy.

-Una vez más nos vemos las caras Salamander.- Kasumi se tronaba los nudillos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Natsu le respondía con la misma actitud, todos en el estadio estaban atentos a lo que pasaba ahí mismo.

-Veo que dejaste de ser una cobarde y una vez más nos vemos, no puedo olvidar tu aroma.- Natsu estaba en posición de ataque haciendo que Kasumi también se pusiera en posición ofensiva.

-Yo tampoco Salamander, aún tenemos esa pequeña riña que no pudimos concluir.- Dijo Kasumi con sus ojos de Dragón.

-Por cierto, nunca supe tu nombre ¿Cuál es? ¿Y dónde está Lucy?- Natsu comenzó a recordar que ella era la única que sabía el paradero de Lucy y a pesar de saber que la maga celestial estaba bien, él quería encontrarla para terminar con su sufrimiento.

-Mi nombre…! MÍ NOMBRE ES TERRA ¡ ¡ Doragon yama no hōkō ! (Rugido del dragón de la montaña)

Continuara…


	9. Capítulo 9:La Verdad Duele

Antes de comenzar con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic corto, le digo que el estreno de la segunda temporada será el sábado así que espérenlo y que el último capítulo de este fic será el más largo de todos, juntando todas las historias y siendo el preámbulo de la segunda temporada. Ahora si mi estimados lectores iremos a este capítulo y muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado.

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

**La Verdad Duele**

Cana POV.

Fue una noche muy pesada ayer y no es para menos, después todo Natsu sigue en la enfermería y Lisanna…bueno, ella es solo una embustera y mentirosa que no merece la pena pero los demás no lo saben ni siquiera Mira ni Elfman, solo Juvia y yo lo sabemos, toda la verdad que tiene escrito en su diario de como ella siempre fue mala con Lucy y no lo veíamos, como ella fue una mentirosa y como por su culpa, hizo que su propio equipo la ignoraran en especial Natsu y así ¿Me considero una amiga? Después de que Lucy me ayudo durante el examen de clase S ¿Así le pago? Qué asco me doy.

Por más que quería quedar en mi cama, me tengo que levantar para ir al gremio para poder por fin revelar la verdad, estos dos días me sirvieron mucho para meditar las cosas y ponerle fin a esta mentira tan grande. Después de reunirme con Kai…aquella Asesino del Loto Rojo pude entender la verdad incluso reforzando lo que Juvia y yo habíamos visto con nuestros ojos. Me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido y vi a mi alrededor a dos hermanos que se encontraban recostados en el sofá, así es, me había vuelto una alma caritativa y les propuse que se quedaran en mi departamento hasta que encontraran un hogar, ellos no eran de aquí pero nunca me dijeron de dónde venían. La chica albina creo que su nombre era Sairento, un bonito nombre estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá con algunas sabanas que le había proporcionado, mientras que su hermano mayor, Tsuyoui, de ese nombre si me acuerdo, estaba recargado en la pared aun durmiendo teniendo a la vista a su hermana por cualquier cosa que no quise despertarlos metiéndome directamente a la ducha. Ya con la llave del agua abierta y sintiendo el agua caliente en mi cuerpo me podía relajar pero seguía pensando en las palabras de Kai y sobre sus motivos de seguir a Lucy.

* * *

_Flashback – Dos Días antes – Crystal Tavern._

Eran exactamente las 21:00 de la noche y estaba yo afuera de la taberna esperando alguna señal o algo por el estilo no sin antes de tomar un buen trago dentro de la taberna. Era una noche apacible y calmada, tenía mi chaqueta por el frio mientras miraba para todos lados buscando a esa personas incluso varias personas de la taberna me veían con extrañez simplemente los ignoraba.

Espere por más de media hora y no se apareció quien fuera por lo cual solo suspire y supe que algún imbécil me había hecho una mala pasada y desesperada y enojada al mismo tiempo comencé caminar directo a mi departamento y a descansar pero al momento de irme comenzó a llover, no de la típica lluvia sino de otro tipo, mire al cielo azul por la noche y lo que fue cayendo…eran flor de loto de un color escarlata atrayendo mi atención y una voz fuerte y a la vez tranquila me hablo a mis espaldas.

-Cana Alberona…- Cuando me gire, vi a un hombre casi de mi edad con un traje ninja de un color azul fuerte con bordes blancos sin mangas, sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos de metal y vestía botas negras. Su rostro estaba cubierto por completo únicamente dejando ver sus ojos, unos ojos de tono escarlata que me veían en lo más profundo de mi persona y yo solo lo veía a él, sin decir nada.

-Supongo que el loto corrió de tu parte ¿no?- Abrí la conversación con algo amable para romper la tensión entre nosotros y me di cuenta que el tiempo se había detenido para todos, pero no para nosotros dos, aquel hombre solo se acercó a mi unos pocos centímetros.

-He visto tus movimientos y debo de admitir que eres una persona muy interesante, por no decir muy intrigante.- Él solo seguía hablando mientras caminaba en círculos y yo solo me queda escuchándolo, alguien como él de presencia fuerte era muy raro verlo con una voz tan pacífica.

-Gracias por los halagos, tu sí que sabes hacer una entrada extraordinaria.- Le comenten mientras le mostraba la carta de "El Caballero" Él solo me miro y a la carta por igual, fue cuando él empezó a entrar en el tema que nos competía.

-Lucy Heartfilia…una chica muy interesante, mi orden me ha dado indicaciones de seguir sus pasos a medida que ella se aleja, alejándose de un pasado que no quiere recordar ni mucho menos volver a ver. Estando casi, es mi obligación decirte cual es el objetivo de mi orden en cuanto se refiere a Lucy Heartfilia y…persuadir a Fairy Tail.- Esas palabras que él decía me intrigaba, estaba segura que sabía algo de Lucy, de mi querida amiga. Tras descubrir Juvia y yo lo que es realmente Lisanna queríamos comprobarlo y si este tipo no los confirma, entonces sería decir la verdad y la verdad a veces duele, lo siento Mira.

-¿Persuadir a Fairy Tail? No te entiendo.- Trataba de comprender lo que me decía porque yo no esperaba eso y amablemente por su mirar de ojos, me respondió.

-Muchos están tras Lucy Heartfilia por diferentes motivos: Amor, Perdón, Venganza, Muerte y Justicia. Mi orden ha estado al servicio del mundo mágico por más de 100 años en especial a los gremios que han estado en la mira…como Fairy Tail.- Me dijo con su voz tranquila pero aun sin poder creer en lo que me decía, no sabía dónde estaba Lucy y ahora estaba más perdida que nunca.

-¿Perseguida? ¿En la mira? ¿De quién y porque?- Mi paciencia se agotaba pero no debía explotar ahora mismo ni muchos en su presencia, podría causar que no me digiera nada.

-Mi misión original…era matar a Lucy Heartfilia.- Cuando lo escuche decir eso me quede en estado de shock pero aun así no lo quería creer.

-Se lo que piensas y puedo verlo en sus ojos, dudas de mi sentencia pero por esto estoy aquí…- Él sacó de su bolsillo dos documentos y me los entrego en la mano, mis manos aun temblaban por el frio y por lo que me estaba diciendo, cuando las pude tomar con calma me di cuenta que uno de esos documentos era la foto de Lucy, había olvidado como era ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero el otro documento era uno extraño para mí pero a la vez similar, era un afiche, de esos para las misiones que se ponían en el gremio y era el rostro de Lucy pero cuando me puse a leerlo, mi expresión de sorpresa se extendió…un trabajo de asesinato para la Orden del Loto Rojo, pagado por…Lisanna Strauss.

-La Orden de los Asesinos del Loto Rojo trabaja independientemente del Consejo Mágico y las leyes de su autoridad, trabajamos para traer "Justicia divina" esta Lisanna Strauss vino a nosotros y nos pidió el asesinato de Lucy Heartfilia, argumentando que ella había arruinado su vida, quitándole todo.- Cuando comenzó con su explicación, mi sangre me hervía, la maldita, esa perra miserable había contratado a asesinos para matarla ¡MATARLA! No le basto con hacerla sentir mal y ahora esto, ¡ESTO YA ERA IMPERDONABLE! Pero aún faltaba una cosa.

-¿Y porque me lo estás diciendo? Acaso…- Cuando trate de hablar nuevamente con él, sencillamente dijo unas palabras que me daría un gran alivio.

-Sigue viva...no deberías atormentarte más y solo debes…buscar la verdad.- Se giró ya sin verme, parecía que su misión estaba hecha por algún motivo, aun no estaba conforme en algo por lo cual…pregunte

-¿Quién eres?- Cuando hice esa pregunto, detuvo su andar mí me volteo a ver mirándome a los ojos, podía sentir algo en él pero no lo podía explicar aun.

-Mi nombre es Kai Gouuki y si te preguntas porque no lo hice…Fue porque no podía matar a una madre y a su hijo.- Su nombre era Kai y continuo caminando entre el callejón oscuro de la taberna mientras yo asimilaba su respuesta, ¿un asesino que no cumple con su misión? Pensaba detenidamente en eso.

-¿Te refieres a Lucio?- Era la última pregunta que le hice antes de que pudiera irse y aun desconociendo sus motivos, yo simplemente me le quede mirando, había algo en él que me decía algo como si…él lo había sentido un remordimiento o algo.

-Con que ese es su nombre…lo he visto, se parece a su padre.- Fueron sus últimas palabras y desapareció con algunos botones de loto a su alrededor para nuevamente hacer que el tiempo avanzara, yo tenía la evidencia que me había dado Kai y el diario de Lisanna, tenía las pruebas necesarias para hundirla. Antes de irme mire la foto de Lucy y tome dos cartas de mi baraja, en ellas estaban la imagen de Lucio en una y la de Natsu en la otra.

-Entonces es cierto, Lucio es el hijo de Lucy…y de Natsu.- Suspire pesadamente y ahora quería que Natsu rindiera cuentas ¿Acaso nunca se dio cuenta de esto? ¿Acaso no amaba a Lucy? ¿Acaso no la ama? Me lleve conmigo esas preguntas a mi departamento donde podría descansar y…estar lista para el momento que viene.

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Salí de mi departamento con seriedad, con las evidencias y mi ser frio, con mi ropa habitual salí para el gremio con calma y tranquilidad, eso era lo que quería aparentar, pero me sentía muy nerviosa pero ya no se podía vivir en esta mentira ya nunca más, con lo que tenía, podía decirles a todos que Lisanna nos engañó, nos mintió, que fue mala con Lucy, que la alejo de todos, fue la causante de que su equipo la dejara y lo más importante…que Natsu se olvidara de ella. No se lo perdonare por intentarla matar contratando a un asesino, no la perdonare por robarle a su hijo. Lo siento Mira…pero la verdad duele.

Continuara…


	10. Capitulo 10: Verdad, Destino y Aventura

Ya llegamos al final de este fic corto que es un spin off o intermedio de la primera temporada y la segunda temporada, donde es el preámbulo a lo que vienen en el próximo fic, ya tengo el titulo y pues sin nada más que decir, vamos con el capitulo que espero que les guste como el fic anterior y muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado.

* * *

**Visiones Oscuras.**

**Verdad, Destino y Aventura.**

El día estaba completamente soleado con algunas señales de las nubes para no hacer tan sofocante el calor y con un viento tan refrescante que era un día perfecto aquí en Magnolia sin embargo en el gremio más fuerte de toda la ciudad y el más poderoso de los gremios era un día donde la verdad por fin saldría a la luz, una verdad oculta tras dos años y que solo unos cuantos sabían, adentro del gremio en la sala principal se encontraba el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive sin hacer un movimiento y manteniendo la misma posición de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados esperando algo o más bien a alguien. Mientras que en una de las mesas se encontraban Natsu con su equipo y con la hasta ahora nueva integrante del gremio, Misaki Reika, hablando entre ellos con respecto a esta situación incómoda que se vivía en el gremio ya que estaban ellos solos.

-Oigan ¿Qué creen que este pasando?- Pregunto Gray mientras miraba de reojo a su maestro inmóvil y prácticamente sin moverse.

-No lo sé, cuando llegue él estaba en la entrada del gremio y me pidió que los llamara sin alguna explicación ¿así es él siempre?- Pregunto Misaki pensando acerca de esta situación nueva para ella mientras era escuchada por los demás.

-Es extraño esto, pero supongo que debe hacer algo importante para esperar a todos.- Dijo Erza igual de pensativa ante la situación, Natsu por otro lado más calmado pudo enfocarse en Misaki.

-A propósito Misaki ¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunto el pelirrosa interesado de saber de dónde provenía la nueva integrante del gremio, rápidamente Misaki abandono sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el Dragón Slayer.

-Bueno, yo vengo de Crystal Spear, una ciudad de las montañas. Es una ciudad grande pero no tanto como Magnolia y allá no hay gremios.- Dijo muy tranquila Misaki siendo el centro de atención entre los tres magos y el pequeño Exceed.

-¿Y viniste desde las montañas para unirte a Fairy Tail? Vaya, eso sí que es tener voluntad- Dijo Erza impresionada del largo trayecto de Misaki.

-Bueno no exactamente, por lo general siempre descansaba en el bosque en mi tienda de campaña, las noches son muy frías en los bosques de la montaña y tenía pequeños inconvenientes. Afortunadamente llegue a Magnolia más rápido de lo que pensé y ahora que estoy aquí solo necesito buscar un lugar donde pueda quedarme.- Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa al final, Natsu se interesó más en Misaki y en sus motivos de unirse s Fairy Tail en especial su magia.

-¿Y qué magia usas?- Pregunto Natsu como un niño chiquito, Erza y Gray sabían que Natsu se iba a sorprender de lo que ella era capaz, Misaki se cohibió un poco cuando le preguntaron sobre su magia.

-Es algo complicada Natsu, no algo que se ve en estos días.- Dijo Misaki tratando de dar una introducción a su explicación pero dejando algo confundido al pelirrosa.

-…No entiendo.- Tras esa expresión inocente de Natsu, Erza y Gray se avergonzaron de él mientras que la azabache solo se rio ante la respuesta de Natsu mientras que Happy solo comía un pescado más.

-Veras Natsu, mi magia es…-Cuando Misaki ya iba a hablar la puerta del gremio se abrió atrayendo la atención de todos en especial de Gildarts, era su hija Cana Alberona quien entraba al silencioso inmueble con seriedad únicamente levantando la mirada para saludar a Erza y a los demás a pesar de no conocer a Misaki. Se enfocó a su padre quien estaba solo y serio preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Caminando por la sala principal del gremio se sentó en una mesa solitaria a espaldas de Natsu y su equipo mientras sacaba su baraja para únicamente jugar con ellas.

-Esto es aún más extraño, Cana…no ha pedido nada de alcohol.- Dijo Gray tratando de conectar las piezas de este rompecabezas algo extraño para él y para los demás, Erza y Misaki hablaban para conocerse aún más mientras que Natsu estaba con Happy aburridos, para el Dragón Slayer de fuego esto era una pérdida de tiempo, ya hubieran salido de inmediato para ir por Lucy. Conforme pasaban el tiempo el gremio se iba llenando y todos estaban igual de nerviosos por la presencia de su maestro quien yacía serio en el lugar algunos retomando sus actividades normalmente y otros completamente en sus pensamientos como el equipo Shadow Gear o más bien el dúo Shadow Gear, tanto Jet como Droy se habían distanciado de todos y solo hablando entre ellos tras la desaparición de Levy, un asunto que nadie aun supera pero que ya no es discutido, el equipo Raijinshuu había regresado de una misión y como siempre idolatrando a Laxus quien permanecía serio y algo avergonzado por tener siempre a sus porristas personales. Laki ayudaba en la barra mientras Mira llegaba y Juvia quien había llegado casi al último se acercó a su novio de forma muy acaramelada incluso ella siendo puesta al tanto de la situación.

-¿Entonces mi nuevo rival en el amor les dijo que el maestro nos quería ver aquí? Juvia no se esperaba eso.- Decía Juvia mirando a Misaki con celos y aferrándose a Gray para que no se lo robara como ella decía.

-P-Pero yo no quiero ser tu rival en el amor, es un malentendido.- Dijo Misaki tratando de explicarse ya que a Juvia no le pareció gracioso que la nueva chica de Fairy Tail estuviera a solas con su novio cuando no había nadie, ignorando a Natsu, Happy y Erza.

-¡RIVAL EN EL AMOR!- Juvia se aferró aún más a Gray como si su vida dependiera de ello ante la mirada incomoda de los demás, la puerta volvió abrirse y esta vez ingresarían los hermanos Strauss ante el silencio total del gremio, el primero ingresar fue Elfman con una expresión en su rostro tranquila saludando a todos los demás mientras Cana observaba con detenimiento mientras con su mano apretaba su tarro, se sentía algo extraña a la vista de algunos en especial por parte de Erza y detrás de Elfman entraba Mira con una expresión más tranquila y ya repuesta en su sueño saludando a todos con su cálido humor y gran sonrisa y a su lado entro Lisanna…atrayendo la atención de todos en especial del equipo de Natsu al verla en una condición algo extraña, la albina de cabello corto tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y aun se podía notar la herida hecha por la espada además de unos vendajes en sus muñecas, ambas chicas albinas entraron y todos muy preocupados por Lisanna fueron a verla y a ayudarla en todo lo que podían Lisanna se sentía bien al saber que todos se preocupaban por ella, Mira por fin en la barra junto con Laki mirando como las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Tuvo éxito la operación Mira-San?- Pregunto la chica de lentes ante una Mira sonriente al ver a su hermana sonreír otra vez en una de las mesas siendo apoyada por los demás del gremio.

-Así es Laki, Lisanna fue afortunada la verdad, ahora tiene un ojo artificial idéntico al de Erza pero podrá ver como si tuviera el otro ojo. Por ahora debe tener ese parche por unos días para evitar cualquier incidente más.- Dijo la chica albina con respecto a su hermana muy aliviada de las situación mientras que cierta Castaña se levantó con la mirada baja en dirección a Lisanna observada por Erza y los demás a excepción de Juvia y Gray quienes estaba muy cariñosos más Juvia que el mago de hielo. Natsu se paró para ir con la albina, estaba consciente de lo que Lucy le había dicho en su pelea y aquella revelación de la verdadera madre de Lucio y el quería la verdad, toda la verdad. Abriéndose del mar de gente el Dragón Slayer llego a cruzar miradas con la de Lisanna quien le regalo una sonrisa y ahí todo comenzó, antes de que Natsu pudiera hablar con ella, alguien se le había adelantado y sin previo aviso…

¡CLAP!

-El gremio de inmediato se calló y Mira fue testigo de lo sucedido al igual que todos, sorprendiendo a propios y a extraños, incluso a Natsu y a Erza quienes no esperarían una actitud así y mucho menos de ella, mientras que Lisanna aún estaba ahí sorprendida y con un tono rojizo en su mejilla aun ardiendo y a una Cana con rabia en su rostro enfrente de ella. La castaña en un esfuerzo y acto de ira y enojo, abofeteo a Lisanna en presencia de todos.

-¡MENTIROSA! ¡DESGRACIADA! ¡PUTA!- Cana comenzó a insultar a una Lisanna que intentaba no llorar en el acto pero soltando unas lágrimas, los demás trataron de evitar que Cana se le acercara más a la albina en especial Elfman. Mira rápidamente fue a donde sucedía la acción y también ella en un acto de defender a su familia encaró a Cana con la misma rabia.

-¡QUÉ TE SUCEDE CANA! ¿PORQUÉ LE HICISTE ESO A LISANNA? ¿ESTAS LOCA?- Mirajane trasmitía un aura oscura confrontando a Cana por sus acciones sin algún arrepentimiento por parte de la castaña.

-¡No me detengas Mirajane! Ella se lo merece, por todo lo que hizo en este tiempo ¡SE LO MERECE ESTA PERRA A LA QUE TIENES POR HERMANA!- Cana se puso al nivel de rabia de Mira por la situación y como era de esperarse, la albina abofeteo a Cana con mucha fuerza mientras la castaña aún se ponía enfrente de Mira con fuerza.

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR ESAS PALABRAS MI HERMANA! ¡NUNCA CANA!- Mirajane estaba al grado de transformarse pero Cana no se inmuto ante Mira y su aura y ya harta de tener que ocultarlo y ante todos…diría la verdad.

-¿Quieres saber porque lo hice? Bien te lo diré y todo el gremio tiene el derecho de saberlo.- Cana se giró a ver a Lisanna siendo consolada por algunos del gremio y Natsu solo estaba paralizado ante esto.

-Dos años Mira, dos malditos años y todos hemos vivido una mentira, una farsa y ¿Por qué lo dijo? Porque tu hermana…Lisanna…nos mintió a todos, nos engañó y nos hizo creer que esto era la realidad.- La voz de la castaña era tan seria y estaba completamente molesta mientras todos los demás veían en concreto el equipo Natsu con el Dragón Slayer quien no reaccionaba del shock y menos Mirajane al ver que Cana la había encarado y estaba encarando a Lisanna.

-¿De qué hablas Cana? ¿Por qué acusas a Lisanna? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Gray se levantó para estar a un lado de la susodicha con Juvia quien permanecía en silencio aun sabiendo la verdad pero ella recordaba que Cana le había dicho que no digiera nada y que ella se encargaría.

-Si Lisanna, tus mentiras se terminaron y tu engaño fue descubierto. Ya decía yo que había algo extraño en tu historia desde que se la dijiste a todos en el gremio, dime ¿Cuándo presentaste los síntomas de tu "embarazo"?- El cuestionamiento de Cana hizo que Lisanna retrocediera un poco chocando con la silla, la mayoría sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando Cana quizás Romeo quien estaba viendo lo que pasaba no entendía al cien por ciento pero se sabía defender, Lisanna sin embargo comenzó a tragar saliva mientras algunas miradas iban en Natsu quien no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Yo…-La albina trataba de justificarse antes sea pregunta pero no pudo contestar ya que la castaña continuo hablando.

-Ni te molestes Lisanna, da la casualidad de que te embarazaste y no presentaste ningún síntoma, lo peor es que ni siquiera Mira o Elfman sabían de esto y eso que son tus hermanos ¿Por qué no se los dijiste?- Cana se enfocó a los hermanos Strauss quienes escucharon estas cuestionamientos en especial Mira que tratada de entender todo lo que pasaba y pidió una respuesta.

-Lisanna ¿De qué habla Cana?- Mira le pregunto a su hermana quien estaba siendo agobiada por las preguntas y trato de salir por la puerta de atrás.

-Mira, no les hagas caso. Lo que pasa es que Cana está enojada de que ella nunca a tener un hijo, quien se enamoraría de una alcohólica como ella.- La albina no midió sus palabras y sorprendió a todos por su expresión llena de molestia, Cana la tenía en su juego para reforzar las pruebas que tenía.

-Lisanna…- Susurro Erza quien se sorprendió de la actitud de la hermana menor de Mira.

-Ya sacaste tu verdadera personalidad ¿verdad? Seré alcohólica pero yo soy mejor persona que tú, dime entonces ¿Tú y Natsu ya tuvieron relaciones?- Cana caminaba en círculos alrededor de Lisanna mientras la susodicha se sentía nerviosa por todas las miradas sobre ella, en especial las de Mira, Natsu y la castaña, nuevamente cometió un error.

-Y a ti que te importa.- Lisanna había encarado nuevamente a Cana ya que sabía que la castaña la iba a acabar, pero como en todo…Cana tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Es porque no posees la marca.- La voz de la hija de Gildarts fue tajante y cortante clavando otro ataúd a la tumba de las mentiras de Lisanna, únicamente Laxus sabía de lo que hablaba Cana como todo un Dragón Slayer y Natsu recordó que Lucy lo había mencionado.

-¿Q-q-que?- Balbuceo la albina ante la presión de todos.

-Entonces por lógica nunca pudiste haberte embarazado y así pruebo que Lucio no es tu hijo pero si de Natsu.- Cana se enfocó en Natsu y ver la carta donde estaba él y su hijo, asimilando algunos aspectos faciales pero también algunos aspectos de su madre, su verdadera madre. El pelirrosa se abrió en el mar de gente para estar en medio de Cana y de una Lisanna muy nerviosa.

-Cana ¿Qué sabes?- Natsu se puso muy tensó cuando escucho esas palabras de la susodicha, Cana solo reflejo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien que lo preguntes Natsu, ya que tu mereces saberlo más que los demás.- Cana invoco de sus cartas dos documentos, los mismos documentos que obtuvo del Asesino del Loto Rojo, le entrego los dos documentos a Natsu mientras que de otra carta y dirigiéndose a Mira, le entrego el diario de Lisanna marcando unas páginas concretas de su búsqueda. La mayor de los Strauss y Elfman no sabían que hacia Cana con el diario pero lo abrieron y lo empezaron a leer las paginas, escritas auténticamente por su hermanita, al leerlo ambos se impactaron y Mira quedo horrorizada al leer las cosas que pensaba su hermana.

-No…esto no…no puede ser.- Mira se cubrió la boca muy preocupada por lo escrito y Elfman se sentía muy agobiado que incluso Evergreen fue a tratar de ayudar a Elfman, mientras que Natsu con Erza y Misaki a su algo podían ver los documentos que Cana le dieron al Dragón Slayer, Erza en shock, Misaki con una cara de espanto y Natsu tratando de asimilar la situación.

-L-Luce.- Natsu no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima que cayó en la hoja que tenía en la mano al ver que su Lucy, la madre de su hijo…era el objetivo de un asesino que había sido contratado por Lisanna.

* * *

**Ubicación Desconocida.**

-Muchas gracias por la información.- Una chica de ojos amielados y de cabello azabache tenía amenazado a un ladrón con su arco y flecha, sabiendo que no podía fallar en la búsqueda de información de su nuevo trabajo. Después de hacerlo salió corriendo de lugar no sin antes entregar el ladrón a las autoridades llegando a un hotel donde se habían hospedado sus amigos y equipo para darles la información necesaria. Cuando entro vio a los dos hermanos contar las ganancias que habían obtenido después de desmantelar un gremio oscuro de menor importancia.

-No se cansan de contar.- Dijo burlonamente Ryoko ante los hermanos quienes solo la miraron y le sonrieron.

-Muy gracioso Ryoko, pero lo bueno es que me tienes a mí para hacerme cargo de todo esto, no se lo podría dejar a Gajeel y tengo que vigilar a Jacob de que no se lo gaste.- Decía el joven de cabello azul como la misma noche de brazos cruzados mientras su hermano castaño se reía de ese chistecito.

-Mira como me rio Aragón pero eso es cierto, tu mi hermanito eres el tesorero de "Mystic Lion" y ciertamente no podemos gastar mucho.- Jacob de alguna manera respaldar lo que decía su hermano con sus palabras mientras Ryoko tenía en su posesión una lista.

-No tienen remedio, escuchen tengo algo de información que nos podría servir, esperaba que Gajeel estuviera aquí pero ya que estamos casi todos se las compartiré.- Ryoko saco una pluma y la lista donde tenía toda la información que "Amablemente" le había dado ese ladrón, mientras que Aragón y Jacob solo se iba a limitar a escuchar.

-Mi investigación me llevo a esto: En efecto han visto a un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes pasando por este poblado, dicen que armado hasta los dientes con varios cuchillos, espadas gemelas, cuatro pistolas de pólvora y una enorme espada en su espalda. Por lo general compraba víveres junto con una chica castaña corto con cara de pocos amigos, la mujer corresponde al nombre de Nidia pero no saben nada más del rubio. Fueron al muelle donde su barco mejor conocido "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" yacía anclado pero se fueron hace ya cinco días y no lo han vuelto a ver. Dios que larga información, si estuviera aquí el desobligado de Gajeel nos diría que estamos haciendo bien o no, pero se la pasa comiendo metal en vez de tan siquiera darse una ducha, es decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado en el bosque y nada? No sé qué voy a hacer con este hombre la verdad.- Ryoko tras decir lo que había investigado se estaba comenzando a quejar a la poca irresponsabilidad de Gajeel como líder del equipo y de otras cosas, Aragón y Jacob estaban de acuerdo con eso pero no lo discutieron por una razón lógica, cosa que preocupo a Ryoko.

-No me digan, esta atrás de mí ¿verdad?- Dijo la de ojos amielados con preocupación y vergüenza en su rostro, ninguno de ellos dijo nada y la azabache se dio la media vuelta, para su sorpresa y desgracia al mismo tiempo, se encontraba cierto Dragón Slayer de Metal de brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente mientras Ryoko se moría de vergüenza y pensaba que estaba en enormes problemas.

-Muy bien, por lo menos estamos cerca de ellos, entonces iremos al muelle de inmediato para ver si podemos conseguir a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.- Dijo sin nada más que decir Gajeel mientras entraba al cuarto mirando a sus demás compañeros de equipo y sin decir nada entrando al baño dejando a Aragón y a Jacob helados y a Ryoko respirando nuevamente siendo observada por Jacob.

-¿Qué me vez?- Pregunto algo hostil la azabache ante la mirada del castaña quien solo se recostaba en su cama.

-Mmm nada, de la que te salvaste Ryoko por otro poco pensé que Gajeel te diría algo, siempre lo hace.- Comentaba Jacob, mago de fuego del infierno apoyado por su hermano.

-A no ser que…- Esas palabras de Jacob intrigaron mucho a Ryoko asustándola de nuevo, Jacob volvió a mirar a la susodicha.

-A no ser que le gustes a Gajeel.- Termino su expresión con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Ryoko hiciera lo primero que tenía pensado.

-¡Ábrete llave Olimpia! ¡Llave del héroe! ¡HERCULES!- Su espíritu más confiable salió de la nada tronándose los nudillos.

-Dígame señorita ¿Qué puedo hace por usted?- Pregunto el espíritu mirando a su dueña.

-Castígalo Hércules.- Ryoko levemente sonrojada mando a su espíritu a atacar a Jacob por su comentario fuera de lugar, siendo órdenes para el espíritu y Jacob solo temiendo por su vida en menor medida. Mientras que en interior del baño, un Gajeel mirándose al espejo cansado y agotado se enfocaba en una sola misión con ayuda de sus nuevos compañeros y amigos, por todos los medios rescatar y salvar a Levy McGarden que incluso podía ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

-Enana…voy por ti- Dijo en voz baja Gajeel tomando el espejo para "juntar" manos con el reflejo que su mente le hacía ver de Levy, su pequeña maga, su amada chica peli azul…su verdadero amor.

* * *

**La Venganza de Santa Lucia.**

-¡TIERRA! ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA CAPITÁN!- Evans gritaba desde la cola del navío divisando el puerto más grande de los piratas: River Yun, Fabio miro al horizonte para divisar la ciudad y el puerto que tantos recuerdos había vivido en el pasado junto con Lucy Heartfilia quien miraba la ciudad maravillada, sin duda una ciudad muy grande.

-¿Todo esto es un puerto? ¡Es enorme Fabio!- Lucy dijo con gran emoción y un brillo en sus ojos ilusionada mientras su hermano solo soltaba una risa burlona.

-Es más que un puerto Lucy, esta es una ciudad enorme solo que aquí vienen y van gente…como nosotros y parece que hemos venido en tiempos de fiesta.- Decía Fabio mientras veía que en los muelles del puerto hacia gran cantidad de barcos anclados, todos ellos de capitanes y sus respectivas tripulaciones.

-¿Fiesta?-Pregunto Lucy algo ingenua ante lo que dijo Fabio, para eso llegaría Michelle con Nidia con ellos.

-Es la celebración Black Sails, durante una semana, piratas de todos los rincones del mundo vienen a festejar toda una gran vida como la nuestra.- Decía la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro de las pocas veces que Nidia sonreía, cosa aun extraña para su capitán y su tripulación.

-Es un gran festival Lucy-nee, hay de todo.- Dijo Michelle a un lado de su prima mientras seguían viendo que se acercaban a la ciudad de River Yun y a la vista Fabio pudo percibir algo que le haría entrar en pánico, usando su catalejo miro que había un espacio disponible para anclar y que a lado de ese espacio había un barco muy conocido para él y que le haría entrar en pánico, la bandera de ese barco era un corazón en llamas.

-¿Sucede algo capitán?- Nidia pregunto mientras veía a Fabio nervioso que empezaba a sudar.

-Fabio ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Lucy viendo a su hermano completamente paralizado y solo pudo decir unas pocas palabras.

-Está aquí.- Dijo directo al grano el capitán ojiverde tragando saliva mientras las tres féminas no entendían sus palabras.

-¿De quién habla Capitán?-Pregunto una vez más la castaña esperando una respuesta concreta, mientras Fabio baja el catalejo despacio.

-"La Danza Ardiente"- Fabio al dar ese nombre Nidia rápidamente sintió una rabia en su cuerpo pero sin expresarla mientras Michelle alejaba con cautela a Lucy quien se había asustado por la actitud de Nidia, recordándole a Erza para estar con Rin y Hayes.

-¿Q-Que le pasa a Nidia?- Pregunto inocentemente la maga celestial rubia, los de la tripulación sabían todo lo que pasaba.

-La Danza Ardiente es el nombre de un barco, pero no cualquier barco.- Dijo la pelirrosa de Rin con lujo de detalles explicándoselo a Lucy.- Ese barco es el único que puede equiparase a la Venganza de Santa Lucia en casi todo y al capitán le preocupe algo de tensión.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar Lucy ante la explicación de Rin.

-Es debido a su capitán, es igual de hábil que Fabio solo que tiene una pequeña ventaja sobre él.- Dijo Hayes mientras se acomodaba los lentes de sol que tenía son una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Lucy se preguntaba qué era lo que hacia ese capitán tuviera ventaja sobre su hermano y para ponerlo así.

**La Danza Ardiente**

-¡Capitán! Mire esto.- uno de los tripulantes de dicho barco le dijo el catalejo a su capitán para que pudiera ver lo que se acercaba al muelle con un catalejo hecho de platino, pudo mirar al horizonte y ver que se acercaba La Venganza de Santa Lucia y sabía que significaba eso.

-Pero miren que trajo el viento, parece que nos volvemos a ver después de mucho tiempo…Fabio querido.- La voz de la Capitana de "La Danza Ardiente" sonaba de forma muy sensual y coqueta. En efecto, el capitán de dicho barco es una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello rojo corto como el mismo fuego como sus labios. Sus ojos color café que le daban un toque sensual usando una especie de sombrero muy diferente a los piratas. Su ropa consistía de una camisa blanca remangada que complementaba unos guantes de piel café combinado con un pantalón algo ajusta de un tono café más claro y sus botas de piel del mismo tono que el de sus guantes, amarrado a su cintura una especia de bufanda roja con amarillo y su espada colgada en su cinturón.

-Bien Fabio, es tiempo de que nos volvamos a encontrar y quizás ajustar cuentas, solo tú y yo…tu amada: María Cobham.- María habla con ella misma insinuando que entre ella y Fabio había algunas cosas. Quizás muy íntimas. Pero en esta ocasión seria el inicio de una nueva aventura para Lucy y el camino para iniciar una nueva vida aun cuando Quin, la chica gitana y doctora del barco sabia que las visiones que habia tenido tanto de forma explicita como implícita pero que desencadenarían eventos masivos pasarían...tarde o temprano.

**FIN**


End file.
